Fallen Pine Trees
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: Sequel to Birth Place of the Mystery Shack, where Dipper is now dating Pacifica Northwest, Mabel's rival/enemy. Causing a rift between the Pines Twins as Mabel feels betrayed by her brother's actions; while Dipper begins to grow annoyed by his sister's silly personality. Can the twins manage to mend their sibling bond, or will the Pine Trees fall? Rated T for minor reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin the story I just want to let you all know that even though this is technically Alternate Universe, everything from season one, except for the ending, (which is where my storyline "technically" began), of "Gideon Rises" happened in the story. The same goes for season 2 episodes one to nine, (with some changes which you have already begun to see). Also, episodes "Soos and the Real Girl" and "Society of the Blind Eye" will be switching places in my Gravity Falls timeline. I've got some ideas for the former episode that can't be used till after the latter episode.**

 **Anyways enjoy the first chapter and feel free to leave any sort of review on how you found this story to be so far.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 1: The Truth be Told**

Yeah, things were pretty much how you would expect them to be for Mason Pines, (aka Dipper). In a pretty messed up situation.

Ever since arriving in Gravity Falls at the beginning of the summer, Dipper had been facing all sorts of weird/supernatural stuff such as gnomes, zombies, giant robots disguised as sea monsters, and now a secret cult dedicated on wiping memories linked to all strange things in the town.

This cult was called the Society of the Blind Eye. The members of this cult were comprised of a handful of local townsfolk including Toby Determined, Bud Gleeful, Tats, Woodpecker Guy, Sprott, a few others, and a mysterious man named Blind Ivan who was their leader.

They would abduct anyone in town who encountered anything out of the ordinary, take them back to their secret lair inside the Gravity Falls museum, and wipe their captive's memories with a strange looking gun.

One of these victims had apparently been Old Man McGucket, the local kook. Which of course had led to Dipper getting into the situation that he was currently in.

Earlier, Dipper had a put together a theory, (using a bunch of clues that he'd collected), that McGucket was the author of the three mysterious journals that contained the secrets of the town. Determined to prove his theory right, Dipper, (along with Mabel, Soos, and Wendy), had gone to the kooks home in the dump, discovering not only the existence of the Blind Eye Society but that they were most likely responsible for McGucket's insanity.

With McGucket's help, the gang managed to trace the society to the museum. There they learned about the society's history, after they all, (except McGucket), got captured.

Now we find Dipper and his friends tide together around a stone pole. About to face the consequences of their curiosity. As Blind Ivan prepares to erase all their memories relating to their summer.

Blind Ivan: "Now say goodbye to your summer."

Soos: "Uh guys, if we're going to forget everything, then there are some things that I gotta confess to you all. Like Mabel, for the first few weeks that I knew you, I thought your name was Maple. Like in maple syrup."

Mabel: "I don't love all of my stuffed animals, and the guilt has been killing me."

Wendy: "Despite how I act, I'm not laid back. In fact, I'm stressed out, like 24/7. I mean have you met my family?"

Dipper: "I've secretly been dating Pacifica Northwest for the last two weeks."

Now this shocked everyone more than anything else confessed that day. Even the Blind Eye members were shocked by this.

"WHAT!"

Blind Ivan: "Yu…yu…you're dating Pacifica Northwest? One of the richest girls in the country."

Wendy: "Are you serious?"

Bud: "Normally I'd accuse you of lying. But given your situation, you're probably serious."

Toby: "How come a kid like him gets a girl like Pacifica?"

Mabel was feeling more than just shocked: her feelings were a mixture of shock, betrayal, and further depression, (she'd been thinking about her failed summer crushes all day). Pacifica had been her rival/enemy ever since they met during that Party at the Mystery Shack, **"from the episode** **Double Dipper"**. Pacifica always made fun of her due to her silliness and even mocked her fashion style. Mabel had tried to make friends with her multiple times but she just kept rejecting her offers every time. And Mabel wasn't the only one that got hurt by the rich girl; other victims of Pacifica's snobbish attitude included Candy and Grenda, (Mabel's other two friends). Yet despite this, despite it all; Dipper her twin brother, her best friend, her most trusted companion, the one who she could always turn to whenever she needed him, was dating her rival behind her back!

Mabel: "DIPPER!'

'WHAT?" Shouted McGucket as he jumps into the room.

Everyone: "McGucket?!"

Taking advantage of everyone's shock, McGucket knocks the gun out of Ivan's hand. Immediately turning around and cutting his allies free of the robe with a pitchfork.

McGucket: "I raided the mining display. Now quickly fellas, let's fight like mad hillbillies."

Doing as the old kook said, everyone began fighting like mad hillbillies. Unfortunately, during the fight Ivan smashed McGucket's memory capsule, destroying the old man's memories. In retaliation, McGucket gave Ivan a few good smacks in the face, and a major hit to the groan. In the end, the gang defeated the Society of the Blind Eye. Using the memory wiper on the cultists, the gang let them out of the museum with absolutely no memories relating to the Blind Eye Societ what so ever.

Afterwards, the Dipper apologized to McGucket for his lost memories, though McGucket felt that none was needed as he'd lost those memories long ago. So with no proof that McGucket was the author of the journals, the gang decided to drive back to the Mystery Shack, while McGucket chose to walk back to his home.

The drive back was very uneventful as memories of Dipper's confession returned to everyone's minds. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the truck moving.

"Soooo." Said Dipper in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "That was a strange day huh?"

Mabel, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for small talk. Especially with what she'd been feeling when the "confession" happened.

Dipper: "Mabel I..."

Mabel: "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Dipper: "Mabel, listen to me."

Mabel: "WHY SHOULD I? YOU LIAR!"

Dipper: "Look I didn't want to keep this from you. It's just that...that…"

Mabel: "THAT WHAT?"

Dipper: "That I knew you wouldn't like it. That when you found out you'd feel like I betrayed you by dating your enemy."

Mabel: "Yet you still did it. And what's worse is that you went behind my back. I thought I could trust you Dipper."

At this point, Mabel began bursting into tears. Which made Dipper feel even guiltier than he was already feeling.

Dipper: "I'm really sorry Mabel. If there's anything I can do regain your trust, please, just name it."

Mabel: "You could start by telling me how this whole relationship started in the first place."

Dipper: "Sigh. Well like I said back at the museum, it all started two weeks ago…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Fallen Pine Trees. Now the next chapter will have Dipper explain how he and Pacifica started dating, so there will be romance in it. Please feel free to make any comment that you have about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest-Thanks for letting me know of my mistake of writing Gretchen instead of Grenda. It has now been fixed.**

 **FYI this chapter will be using an episode from the second season of Gravity Falls. But like with the other episodes I've used in the series, there will be some changes.**

 **This chapter has now gone through some modifications. Special thanks to New Yorktown and elderscrolls master for inspiring me to make these modifications. Hope you all enjoy it what I've done.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 2: Truth be Told "Flashback"**

 **Dipper's Narrative**

…it all started two weeks ago, right after we'd escaped from the miniature golf course, **"The Golf War"**. You, **"Mabel"** , had offered Pacifica a ride home. Which I was against at the time, and so was she. However, due to lightning beginning to strike, Pacifica chose to accept your offer of transportation. During the ride, (while you were singing the driving song with Soos and Grunkle Stan), I may have "accidentally" revealed that it was my idea to get the Lilliputtians to help us defeat her.

In response, Pacifica said to me, "why Dipper? First, you openly call my family frauds. Then you manipulate an entire race to cheat in order to defeat me. I didn't know you had such a dark side in you. I like it." While she said this, she spoke in a rather flirtatious manner, even going so far as to rub my chin back and forth with her index finger.

And for some reason, (that I couldn't explain at the time), I kind of liked it.

Anyways, eventually, we got to the front gate of Pacifica's mansion where you **"Mabel"** offered her to let bygones be bygones. Even going so far as to offer her a friendship sticker. Though as you know, she slapped the sticker away and said "no way dweeb." Before walking through, (the now opened gate), with it slamming right in front of your face.

You then got back to the car and sat, feeling depressed. I, of course, couldn't, nor was going to just let Pacifica get away with hurting your feelings. So I walked up to the gate and banned on it furiously till she answered. Only to slap a piece of paper into my hand.

"Here's is the bill for my trainer **"referring to Sergei, who got left behind when the kids escaped from the Lilliputtians"** , which you cost me at the course." Said, Pacifica. "Since the Lilliputians were your idea, I expect you to compensate me for my loss. Oh, and I will only accept money, or your lips, (preferably your lips), as payment."

The last part confused me. "Wait, what?"

But before I could get a response, the gate slammed shut in my face as it'd just done with you.

Confused I looked at the piece of paper that she gave me. Finding not a bill on it, but instead a phone number with the words "call me" beside it.

I was so confused by this. Heck, I ended up spending the entire night thinking about what had transpired then. Eventually, I figured from the way she acted around me in the car, gave me her number, and how she'd indirectly said she wanted me to kiss her, that Pacifica Northwest had a crush on me. Though I couldn't figure why she would choose me over the thousands, (if not millions), of guys more suited to her level.

Soon I began wondering why I even cared. I mean after all the hateful things she'd said to you, to our friends and family, why in hell would I ever go out with her? But as I continued to think about it, the more I came to realize how she was incredibly gorgeous. By morning I'd come to the conclusion that somehow developed a crush on Pacifica Northwest. Which made me hate myself because of how horrible she was. Yet I couldn't help it, I got butterflies in my stomach every time I thought about her.

After some more thinking I decided to call Pacifica and talk to her about it. See if she really did like, like me, or if this was some sort of revenge scheme. Fortunately, you and Wendy, were out doing your own separate things, while Soos and Grunkle Stan were preoccupied with negotiating a business deal to acquire question mark shaped key chains. This allowed me to make my call without having to worry about how to explain why I was calling Pacifica Northwest.

Using the number she gave me, I called up the Northwest Manor, expecting to hear a butler on the other end. But instead, (and to my surprise), I heard Pacifica's voice.

"I was hoping you'd call cutie," she greeted.

"Hu…Hu…hey Pacifica. Listen would you mind if we got together somewhere so that we could, maybe, talk? Perhaps somewhere private. My sister would probably freak out if she saw me talking to you.'

'Sure. I'd love to. How about in the library, in the history section, say two o'clock?" Answered Pacifica.

"That would be perfect," I said in response. "See you there.'

'See you there, handsome," she said before hanging up. Honestly, I couldn't help but blush when she called me handsome.

Anyway, since you, **"Wendy"** , was using the golf cart at the time. I began running towards the library. Knowing that it'd probably be two o'clock by the time I made it there on foot.

Which, of course, I was right about since by the time I got to the library's front entrance, it was two o'clock.

I then made my way towards the library's history section. Finding Pacifica looking at her reflection in a compact mirror.

Upon seeing me coming towards her, she put her compact mirror away and greeting me by saying, "why if it isn't one of the mystery twins. Particularly the handsome/smart twin."

Once again I blushed. "Hello Pacifica," I said as I sat down across from her.

"So, have you come to pay me back for Sergei?" She asked.

"Actually I came to ask why you were flirting with me yesterday. Is this some sort of plot you got going to get revenge on me for calling your family frauds? Or are you trying to annoy my sister by making her think that I'm dating her worst enemy?'

'Huff, okay, I guess I should've expected this." She replied. "Look Dipper, the thing that I, sort of, have a crush on you."

I could not believe this. Even when she said the words out loud to me, I just couldn't. So in response, I said, "No way. Is this some sort of joke? Because if it is then I don't find it funny."

"No I'm serious," she protested, (which she was clearly showing).

"This is not a joke. Nor does this have anything to do with what happened during Pioneer Day, or how I hate your sister. I actually do like, like you. I have ever since you had the courage to show me those documents stating the truth about my family. You showed yourself to be courageous, given since no boy, has ever had the courage to speak to me like that, (which I find very hot). Plus I've been watching you lately and found that on top of your courage, you're also smart, pretty cute, very mature, (unlike your sister), and are prepared to do what many would think is unfair in order to beat your enemies. These are the traits I look for in a boyfriend; and after what happened yesterday, I decided that now was the time to make the move."

Honestly, I had never been as flattered before as I was then. Though you guys probably think that she was lying. But from the way she spoke, I could tell that she was being sincere. But if that isn't enough, then what she said next definitely confirmed it.

"Now I know my parents want me to date people with lots of money so that the family fortune will continue increasing. However, I want I guy who'll love me for "me" and not my money. Someone I can share adventures, my feelings, and enjoy life with. When I look at you I see that man I dream about, (I can even ignore the part of you being Mabel's brother)."

At that moment I could tell that Pacifica truly had a loving side within her. One that blew away any hesitations I had about dating her. To show her that I shared the same feelings to her that she had for me, I leaned across the table, grabbed Pacifica's jacked, and gave a kiss right on the lip. She gladly accepted this by kissing me back. As we kissed, I felt like fireworks were going off in our hearts. It was then that I felt truly/deeply liked, (if not loved), Pacifica Northwest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Okay, so now we know how Dipper and Pacifica got together. Now we need to know if there are any other reasons for why the pre-teen chose to keep it a secret. As well as how Mabel, Wendy, and Soos will react now that they've heard the story behind their relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin, let me just say thank you for all your positive responses to this fanfiction.**

 **Now prepare yourself, for things are about to get juicier.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 3: Truth be Told "Reactions"**

In their confrontation with the Societ of the Blind Eye, Dipper revealed to his friends, (including his sister), that he'd been secretly dating her arch enemy, Pacifica Northwest. On their way back to the Mystery Shack, (with a stop at Yumberjacks for a bight to eat), Dipper began to tell Mabel, Soos, and Wendy how he and Pacifica got together. Now we find the preteen finishing this story, and awaiting the reactions of not only Mabel's, (who'd felt betrayed upon first hearing of this secret), but also Soos's and Wendy's, (who were only shocked at the discovery).

"So after our kiss, Pacifica and I agreed to date in secret till we could figure out a way to get you **"Mabel"** , and her parents to accept our relationship," explained Dipper. "Or at least not tear it, (and us) to pieces. Now I know you guys are probably not happy about me keeping this from you, but I hope you may at least be able to consider forgiving me since I did find love out of this, and I wasn't' trying to hurt any of you."

After a minute of silence, Wendy was the first one to speak, "ah, I've had to keep all my past relationships a secret from my family till I could determine whether or not it was going to be serious, **"which in Wendy's case, were all of them were since she broke up with each of her boyfriends after dating them for only a few weeks"**. So I'll forgive you since I understand what you're going through. But I'm not happy that you chose to date your sister's arch enemy. That was totally not cool.'

'I understand," replied Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm with Wendy dude," Soos added in. "Dating you sister's arch enemy, especially after all the things she's said to us isn't' cool. But if she has a soft spot that makes you happy, then I say go for it, dude.'

'Thanks, Soos," thanked Dipper, as he turned his head towards his sister, (who hadn't said a word since ordering her meal at Yumberjacks). "And what about you Mabel?"

Even after hearing her twin's explanation, Mabel still felt completely betrayed, after hearing a particular part of the story. "She called me immature, you didn't defend me, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST BE HAPPY FOR YOU?!'

'No I said I hoped you would forgive me," Dipper corrected.

"Basically the same thing," Mabel said. "My point is that I don't approve of this relationship. It's not what I see as true love in my head.'

'That's not a surprise," said Dipper. "If you're not on the planning committee then you don't like it one bit."

That last comment made Mabel furious. "What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means that throughout my life, you've tried to plan out every detail of my love life.'

'No I haven't," defended Mabel.

"Seriously? In third grade, you planned out an entire wedding for me and some girl named Addison, (who I had a crush on at the time). The results were not only my complete humiliation in front of the entire class, but Addison moved to Australia. She even wrote a letter to me saying that the reason for her moving was because of the wedding. When we were ten, you thought I needed a new girlfriend so you posted a banner outside the ice cream shop advertising me as the perfect boyfriend. Once again, I got humiliated and was banned from the shop since they thought I'd put it there. And those were just two, out of a long list of times you've intervened with my life in relation to finding love for me when I never asked for your help. My point being is that you always wanted to plan out my future love life, and since you can't, you act like a whiny baby who's not getting what she wants.'

'WHAT!?" Mabel screamed, (tears coming from her eyes).

"Ouch," said Wendy. "That might've been a little too far Dipper.'

'Yeah, dude. That was a bit over the edge," agreed Soos.

"Look I," Dipper attempted to say but was cut off by Mabel.

"Figures you'd say that. What with you dating Mrs. Demon and all.'

'DON'T CALL HER A DEMON," Dipper shouted back. "She's not the reason why I'm saying this. It's the truth. And I should've said this a long ago, and saved myself from all the humiliation you put me through in the past.'

'You're one to talk. Mr. Paranoid" combated Mabel.

Neither Soos nor Wendy could believe what was happening: Dipper and Mabel had always been so close. True they'd had a few fights in the past, but those were just minor things that didn't last long. Now, however, they were screaming at each other, calling one another names, and what was being said hinted that this fight wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"If you like her so much, then why don't you just go hang out with her," said Mabel. "See if she'll enjoy your spooky activities.'

'Maybe I will," said Dipper. "I need to tell her about how you guys know about our relationship anyway.'

'Uh Dipper," Soos cut in. At this time Soos's truck had reached the Mystery Shack, where he noticed something unexpected outside said location. Something he knew he had to warn Dipper about.

"Yeah, Soos?" Responded to Dipper. Not paying attention to what was going on outside the truck.

"Uh, you may want to take a look outside Dipper," said Wendy in an awkward, (sort of), sounding voice; having also taken notice of the "surprise" outside.

"Okay," Dipper said in response. Not understanding what was going on with his friends. Though once he looked out the window on his left, he then understood.

A huge, black, Limousin was parked right beside the Mystery Shack, (one that Dipper was quite familiar with). Standing on the Shack's porch stood Preston and Priscilla Northwest, Pacifica's parents, **"who did not look happy when they noticed Dipper inside the truck"** , along with Pacifica, and Stanford Pines.

Figuring out what was going on, Dipper got out of the truck and began to walk towards his girlfriend, and her parents. But before Dipper could reach the porch, Preston spoke in an "obviously" fake happy tone. "Why if it isn't Mason "Dipper" Pines. Also known as my daughter's boyfriend."

 **Dun Dun Dun**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the fourth/final of the Truth be Told chapters, but nowhere near the end of the Fallen Pine Trees.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to mon-ra, who's been a major help for me in terms of giving me advice on how to proceed with this story. You're an awesome writer.**

 **And a big thanks to Hourglass Cipher who was the first to point out my mistake when I wrote Dipper's actual name. It has now been fixed in the previous chapter.**

 **Now before we start the next chapter I've realized that despite Fallen Pine Trees being a sequel, many of you may not have read its predecessor story Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version). If that is the case, then I must inform those who haven't read it that in this Gravity Falls world that I'm writing about, there are some major changes such as how Grunkle Stan never had a twin brother named Stanford Pines; in fact, Stanford Pines is Grunkle Stan's real name. How he acquires the first journal, and what he's done with the huge teleporter device under the Mystery Shack are all explained in the predecessor story.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 4: Truth be Told "What they think"**

Dipper knew this day would come. He'd been expecting it for weeks now. He'd been thinking of all sorts of ideas for how he could prepare himself for what was happening now. Though at the moment, all those ideas were hidden by thick layers of fear and nervousness. Arising from his girlfriend's parents, Preston and Priscilla Northwest.

The billionaire couple had come over sometime while Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were off facing the Society of the Blind Eye. Apparently, they'd discovered the truth about his and Pacifica's secret relationship through their own sources.

At the moment Dipper, his great-uncle Stanford Pines, Pacifica, and her parents were all sitting at the living room table, inside the Mystery Shack. Mabel, (refusing to get involved in Dipper's problem after he'd betrayed her), Wendy and Soos, (Stanford was not was not happy with his employees missing work for most of the day), had all gone out to different places each.

Before they'd gone into the living room, Pacifica had informed Dipper that her parents had figured out the truth on their own, and after getting her to admit it, decided to pay a visit to the Mystery Shack.

"So Mason," said Preston. Ending the awkward silence that had filled the room for like five minutes now.

"Actually everyone calls me Dipper," Dipper corrected, (even though he kind of hated his nickname, but his parents and sister kept calling him that).

"I refuse to call you Dipper. Especially if you're dating my sole heir," replied Preston in response.

"I agree," said Priscilla. "Mason sounds more sophisticated than Dipper.'

'Mason does sound cuter," said Pacifica. Also agreeing with her parents.

Not wanting to make the Northwest mad, (and since he liked how they preferred his actual name over his nickname), Dipper decided to drop it. "Mason it is.'

'Good. Now Mason, before you got back from wherever it is you were at, your great-uncle was gracious enough to give us a private tour of the Mystery Shack; as well as provide us with some information about your hobbies. Specifically, your interest in unlocking the secrets discovered by the mysterious author. Who vanished nearly seventy years ago. Am I correct?'

'Well, well I uh…" stammered Dipper. Not expecting this sort of turn in the conversation

"Am I, or am I not correct Mason?" Preston asked again. Not liking how Dipper was stammering.

"Yes. Yes, you are correct sir. I've been studying the author's journals for weeks now. Unfortunately, all my leads, including one I was just investigating today, have led to dead end's.'

'And do you have any plans for after graduating high school?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, I hoped to get into a big university, study everything related to the supernatural, and archeology. Then get my Ph.D.'s in both subjects, and become a famous, (and rich), explorer.'

'Hmm, interesting," Preston said as he put his fingers around his chin in thought. "Well, you certainly do have big plans. I'll give you that. Now since you've been dating our daughter for two weeks, has your opinion about how our family "founded Gravity Falls" changed?'

'I still don't like it. However, given how much of an embarrassment Quentin Trembley was to the country. It's probably best that the world doesn't remember him. Though I wish I'd realized this before my sister and I let him loose.'

'I'm glad to see we're on the same page here. And don't worry about Trembley. I have received word from my sources that the "so-called president" has been captured, and locked far, far, far away." Preston assured.

"Well, that's good then. I think," said Dipper.

"Excellent. Perhaps you may not be such a bad boyfriend for my daughter after all," said Preston.

"Really?" Dipper asked. Feeling himself fill with excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mason. Honestly, I hated you the moment we met, **"during Irrational Treasure"**. To me, you're nothing but a worthless peasant. However, my wife and I have tried multiple times to set Pacifica up with rich capitalists her age. Each meeting failing results. You on the other hand, despite what I think of you, actually have potential. You're nothing like your relatives…'

'I take offence to that," interrupted Stanford.

"Don't care." Said Preston before continuing. "You're smart and have plans to be rich and successful, which are the traits of a Northwest, or an in-law." That last part causing Dipper and Pacifica to blush. "Therefore I will allow you to continue dating my daughter, under strict watch. Meaning that if once I find you being unworthy, then you will never ever see my daughter again. I have ways of making you disappear. Understand?'

'Gulp. I understand Mr. Northwest," replied Dipper.

"Good. Now," Preston said while looking at his watch, "we have to get going. I have clients coming over for dinner in a few hours.'

'Ah yes," said Priscilla. Sitting up, (along with her husband), and walking towards the door. "C'mon Pacifica."

After giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips, Pacifica also sat up, meeting her parents at the door.

"I'll call you later," she said before her mother moved her out the door.

"Okay," Dipper called out.

"Remember Pines, I'll be watching you." Preston said one more time, giving Dipper the "I'm watching you" hand gesture, before slamming the door shut.

Dipper just stared at the closed door, (with his Grunkle Stan walking over to stand beside him), listening to the sound of the Northwest's limo driving away.

When he could no longer hear the sound of the Northwest's limo, Dipper turned his head upwards towards his Grunkle Stan and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Grunkle Stan. It's just that...'

'Are you kidding me? I'm proud of you." Interrupted Stan. Who even clasped his hand on Dipper's shoulder as well. "You struck a goldmine. Something I failed to do a dozen time.'

'So you aren't mad that I lied to you for two weeks about what I was doing?" Asked Dipper.

"Kid I've been lying to this town for nearly fifty years. Plus it's not the first time you lied to me. I mean you had that journal for a month before you told me about it.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right," Dipper said in agreement. "Thanks for understanding.'

'No prob kid. No prob. Just remember to give me some of the loot once you become Mr. Northrich."

* * *

 **And there you have it. The last of the Truth be Told chapters. Now we'll see how Dipper and Pacifica's relationship continues to develop. While at the same time, see how whether or not Dipper and Mabel's sibling bond holds together.**

 **Hope you all like how I displayed Pacifica's parents. I didn't want them to destroy Dipper and Pacifica's relationship because I want the outside tension to arise from Mabel. Plus it'll be interesting to see Dipper's twin bond deteriorates even more as he gets closer to the Northwest's.**

 **Special thanks to New Yorktown for the idea of how to portray Stan's reaction to Dipper and Pacifica's relationship. Honestly, I'd been more focused on the Northwest parents that I hadn't thought of Stan's reaction to Dipper and Pacifica's relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hourglass Cipher- I've been following the same episode timeline as the show has used. Though mine has some differences including how I won't be using episodes from "Not What he Seems" and so on. Another difference is that I switched the timing between "Society of the Blind Eye" and "Soos and the Real Girl". So in answer to your question, no, "Northwest Mystery Mansion, (or Noir)" has not taken place yet. I'm thinking I'll write a modified version of it, but maybe not. It could interfere with some of the stuff I'm planning.**

 **If any of you are okay with me cutting "Northwest Mystery Mansion, (or Noir)" out of my Gravity Falls universe please let me know. If not, also let me know and I'll see what I can do to make it work. But as I've already said there will be some major changes, just so you know.**

 **Hey, remember how I said that I had an idea for Soos and the Real Girl? Well, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 5: Soos and the Real Girl**

It had been four days since Dipper had revealed his secret relationship with Pacifica Northwest. So far Soos, Wendy, and his Grunkle Stan were supportive of his choice. His twin sister Mabel wasn't so happy about it, (since she and Pacifica are sworn, enemies). She refused to speak to Dipper. Even going so far as to lock him out of their shared bedroom till he apologized. Which forced Dipper to start sleeping in the Shack's breakroom.

This lasted for two days till Mabel agreed to accept Dipper's apologies. However, Mabel refused to support Dipper and Pacifica's relationship till Pacifica apologized to her and her friends for every mean thing she's said to them. Dipper was hoping that she'd eventually get over it, accepting her brother's new girlfriend.

At the moment, Dipper was reading one of his journals in the gift shop while Stan was trying to get some kid to waste a nickel on some old, creepy, novelty dispenser called Goldie. Wendy, on the other hand, was trying to get Stan to throw it out since she thought that the thing reminded everyone of the horribleness of death. Soos was occupied with his own objective, hiding behind a rack of t-shirts, (while acting nervous), staring at some woman checking out a snowglobe with a bored look on her face.

"Alright, Soos. You can do this. Just make words that cause romance to happen," Soos said to himself before he stood up out of his hiding place, and started talking to the girl. "Your face is good. I'm a Soos!"

This caused the woman to drop the snowglobe, running away screaming.

Feeling defeated, Soos returned to hiding behind the t-shirts.

Dipper, (who had noticed the whole incident), walked over to Soos, pulling a shirt back to reveal his friend.

"Whoa, Soos. What was that all about?" Dipper asked.

"I uh, uh" Soos stammered. "I think I was flirting."

"Did someone say flirting?" Asked Mabel. Popping her head out of a barrel of question mark keychains.

"I sort of promised my Grandma that I'd get a date for my Cousin Reggie's engagement party," Soos explained. "But I'm no good with women."

Filled with depression, Soos grabbed an "out of order" sign and put it on his chest. "This sign says what I am."

"Soos let me give you some good old advice." Said Stan. "Just lie about being rich. If you can't then you got no chance."

"Don't listen to him Soos," said Wendy. "You're a sweet guy with a truck and a steady job."

"Oh really? Would you date him?" Stan asked.

"Well uh…would you look at that," Wendy said before covering her face with her magazine.

"Don't worry Soos. We'll help you get a date," Dipper said in an attempt to cheer up his friend. "I mean you help us out all the time. It's time to return the favour."

"Besides," Mabel added. "This is the perfect chance for me to play matchmaker. And to do that we're taking you to the place where romance is born, and fashion styles die…the Mall!"

* * *

A few minutes later Stan, Soos, Dipper and Mabel had arrived at Gravity Mall.

"I'm gonna go find a replacement for Goldie here. You two **"referring to Dipper and Mabel"** , babysit Soos for a while." Stan instructed before heading off with Goldie.

After Stan had left, Dipper turned towards Soos, saying, "Now I know you're nervous Soos. However, I happen to be quite the expert on love."

"That's my line," complained Mabel.

"Anyways" Dipper continued. "Girls love guys with looks, brains, are kind, but also have a bit of dark side. Though I know you don't have that last quality in you. So before we left the Shack, I called in someone who can get you any girl."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Mabel.

Suddenly the door to the mall opened. Revealing none other than Pacifica Northwest.

Once again Mabel felt like her brother was stabbing her with betrayal. Matchmaking was her passion. It had been her summer dream to set two people up or find love herself. Yet her brother was either ignoring this or not caring. Since he'd basically replaced her with her worst enemy.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked. Pointing a finger towards Pacifica.

"Mason told me Soos was having troubles finding a date. And honestly, I couldn't resist helping a person in need." Answered Pacifica.

Truefully Pacifica didn't really like Soos. But since he was friends with her boyfriend, she was obliged to assist in this matter. Also, the chance to beat Mabel at her desired dream of matchmaking was too good an opportunity to pass on.

Mabel saw right through this, however, "do I look stupid to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Replied Pacifica.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Called out some random guy.

Before things got worse, Dipper got into the conversation, "Look, girls, I get you hate each other. But right now Soos needs all the help he can get. And we all have some experience with romance. So why not combined our knowledge/skills to get Soos a date for his cousin's engagement party." Whispers into Pacifica's ear. "If you do this I'll take you to where I found those crystals I was telling you about yesterday, **"referring to the ones from 'Little Dipper'"**.

"Fine," said Pacifica reluctantly. "You in Mabel?"

"Okay. But only for Soos. Not for you. Or your boyfriend."

"I'll take it," Dipper said. Happy that Pacifica and Mabel had reached some sort of, minor, agreement. "So Pacifica, why don't you explain to Soos what he needs to do in order to get a girl to date him."

"Very well," Pacifica said before she started to explain what Soos needed to do. "Now Soos in order to get a girl you've never met before to date you, you need to flirt. In order to flirt correctly, you need…"

"Eye contact, conversation, and confidence." Interrupted Mabel.

"Mabel." Said Dipper. Annoyed by his sister's interruption.

However, Pacifica couldn't really argue with Mabel on this one. "No, she's spot on for once. Those are the three aspects of flirting. Each must be used correctly in order to successfully get a date."

"So go out there and flirt, flirt, flirt." Ordered Mabel.

Sadly Soos didn't do so well with flirting. He tried everything that the girls had told him but just ended up getting rejected each time. Eventually, Pacifica suggested another solution, a new look.

"Looks get people's attention," Pacifica explained. "Particularly clothes. Certain outfits give people an idea of what kind of person you are. In your case," points to Soos, "your outfit sets you off as a man in a dead-end job, who's not one bit interesting."

"Hey, that's not true," protested Soos.

"Yes it is, and women don't think that's attractive. So we need to change this by getting you a whole new wardrobe. One that makes says you're interesting."

"For once I like where this is going," Mabel commented. "Good thing I brought my sweeter making kit."

"Uh-uh. Sweaters are only going to make things worse." Pacifica protested. "He needs fashionable clothes from the best store in the entire mall."

" **Just so you all know. I don't actually think that about sweaters. I'm just writing what I think Pacifica would think while adding further tension towards her and Mabel. The same with what Pacifica said about Soos and what women think of his clothes."**

* * *

A few minutes later, the three kids plus Soos were inside Fashion Drama. Where Soos was already in a changing stall, trying on a new outfit that Pacifica had picked out for him.

When he came out, he was dressed in a white shirt, under a brown coat, with a long turquoise scarf, and gray jeans.

"That's a pretty good look," Pacifica commented. "Makes you look smart."

"Yeah and I can totally show it by telling girls all about my theory that the mailman is a werewolf."

"Yeah on second thought, maybe that look should be reserved for people who are actually smart. Like Dipper."

Next, a red and blue sweater vest. Which Pacifica was not happy about.

"Augh. I told you Mabel, no sweaters. And sweater vests are a type of sweater."

After that Dipper picked out a bad boy sort of look. This was comprised of ripped jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt with a bird skeleton that had "I KILL EVERYTHING" written on it.

"When I said how girls like men with a dark side. I kind of meant it in terms of an inner sort of thing." Pacifica said to Dipper.

After a few more failed outfits, Soos came out of the changing room. Feeling utterly depressed. "It's no use guys. I've tried everything and nothing's working. Not even the clothes showed signs of success."

At the moment, Mabel had just returned from a nearby toy capsule machine with a sticky hand toy. Where in response to her friend's remark said, "Don't worry Soos. You'll find someone. You just need to stick with it no matter what." Sticks the toy hand to Soos while saying this. Though it doesn't help cheer Soos up what so ever.

To make matters worse, Soos suddenly see's Reggie, (his engaged cousin), inside the store with his fiancé. Out of fear of being seen in his desperate state, Soos runs straight out of the store till he reached Beebly Boop's Videogames, where he hoped to drown his misery in video games.

Inside the store, he began weeping over his loneliness. **"I know it's so sad : ("** Till he found a computer game called Romance Academy 7. According to the box the game was designed to help people develop the skills needed to get a girlfriend. It even mentioned how nine out of ten basement dwellers recommended the game.

"Well you are better at video games than flirting," Dipper remarked upon arriving in the store, (along with Pacifica and Mabel), and seeing the new game that Soos had found.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Pacifica said in agreement to her boyfriend's remark.

"Sir, I'm not sure you wanna buy that game," warned the Store Clerk. "Three people have returned this game, and the last person wrote a note on it saying 'this game must be destroyed at all costs.'"

While the clerk is saying this, Soos attempted to flirt with a cardboard cut-out. Ultimately failing when it fell over.

"Oh my god, she's dead!" Soos cries out.

Because of that Mabel says, "Well take our chances."

Soos bought the video game. Then went back home to start practicing his dating skills. The game proved to be addictive since Soos played it all throughout the night. Not stopping to rest, or use the bathroom. He even continued playing it during the morning, resulting in him missing work, (something he's never done before in his life). It got to the point where Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica had to go to his room, dragging him off the computer, towards the mall for another round of flirting.

When they arrived at the mall Mabel rushes into the girls' bathroom in order to find girls for Soos to flirt with. Causing the occupants of the washroom to run out in screaming.

At this point Dipper noticed security guards coming after Mabel. "And…here comes security. Pacifica do you mind…?"

"Augh fine. But only for you. Soos, while we're gone go practice whatever flirting skills you learned from that video game."

Unfortunately, Soos was too nervous to use any of his skills. To make matters worse, Giffany, (the computer game's main character that Soos had interacted with while playing the game), turned out to be an unstable sentient who becomes infatuated by whoever plays the game, (in this instance that player is Soos). She was so unstable that her creators tried to delete her, but instead were electrocuted to death by Giffany.

When Soos had been dragged back to the mall, Giffany used powerlines to follow Soos and interact with him at the mall by hacking into TVs on display, and even a toy train, **"the kind that kids ride in the mall"** , one that Soos began to ride.

This joy ride ended when the machine required five cents in order for Soos to continue. Unbeknownst to Soos, a young woman around his age who worked at Meat Cute had been watching/admiring him. When his ride ended she revealed herself to him and compliment him on how she thought that what he'd been doing was cool. The woman introduced herself as Melody, who shared a love of childish activities like Soos did. The two of them had a wonderful conversation about their shared interests. At the end of the conversation Soos, inadvertently, invited Melody on a date at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree. Who in turn, accepted his, and even gave him a nickel for the toy train before heading back to work.

As he was about to insert the nickel, Mabel appeared out of nowhere, diving straight at Soos while yelling, "SOOS YOU DID IT!"

"Wayda go, Soos." said Dipper as he and Pacifica walked over towards the others, **"Soos and Mabel"**. "We saw the whole thing. You were amazing."

"Yeah, no kidding," Pacifica complimented. "You successfully talked to a real, live woman without scaring her. Used everything that we taught you. And to top it all off, you managed to acquire yourself a date. Very impressive in my opinion."

"I got a date?" Soos asked himself. Having not realized what had transpired just a minute ago.

"I'VE DONE IT! I"VE MADE A MATCH!" Mabel yelled excitedly.

"But what about Giffany?" Soos asked.

"Soos," said Dipper. "You've got a date. You don't need Giffany anymore."

"Besides, you're becoming a bit attached to that game. And it's creeping us out," Pacifica added. "You need to return it."

After his talk with the kids. Soos headed home to have a chat with Giffany. It didn't go so well, as Soos soon realized that the game clerk was right about the game. During the date, GIffany tried to not only ruin it but also transfer Soos's mind into the game with her. Fortunately Soos, (with the help of Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica), were able to destroy the Romance Academy disc, (Giffany's life source). Along with that, Melody agreed to continue to go out with Soos, including going to Reggie's engagement party with him.

Overall everybody got what they wanted from it. Soos got a girlfriend. Dipper got to help his friend out; plus get his sister and girlfriend to start getting along. Abuelita, **"Soos's grandmother"** , now knew that when her time came, she would die knowing that her grandson would be settled. Pacifica got some new crystals for her rare jewellery collection. And Stanford got a new replacement for Goldie.

During Soos's date, (when Giffany attacked the restaurant that he was at), Stan was able to steal the big, mechanical badger that entertained kids, while getting them to give it their money, **"Yeah, I'm shocked about this also"**.

* * *

 **Now, this chapter was not how I planned, but as you write things change. Also, not to spoil anything, but tensions between Mabel and Pacifica are still very high. And things between the Pines twins are about to get bumpy. Dun, dun, dun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we begin, let me say thanks to Hourglass Cipher for that suggestion about my explanations. I'll make sure to remember this when referencing, or linking things from previous episodes of the show; as well as chapters from this fan fiction, (or from Birth of the Mystery Shack).**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 6: Adventure**

Just your average day at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was out doing some investigating in the woods, Stan giving tours, Soos and Wendy were working in the gift shop, and Mabel was hanging out with her friends.

At the moment, Dipper was returning from the said investigation. Finding Soos sweeping the floors while Wendy maned the cash register.

"Hey, guys." Dipper greeted.

"Hey Dipper," Soos and Wendy greeted back.

"Hey, where are Grunkle Stan and Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Oh well, Mr. Pines is out with a group of tourists. And your sister is in the living room" points in the direction of said room with his thumb "with Candy and Grenda.'

'Oh great," Dipper said sarcastically. When Dipper confronted Pacifica's parents two weeks ago, Mabel had gone over to Candy's house. There she told both her friends about what had happened. They too felt that Dipper had betrayed Mabel. Ever since they'd been giving him death glares, and the silent treatment every time they saw him, (despite Mabel forgiving him days ago).

Dipper just ignored this, (understanding why they were doing it), and kept going about his usual business.

When he reached the living room, Dipper found the girls tv watching some tv show. Though when they heard the door between the living room and gift shop open their attention turned to Dipper.

Candy and Grenda quickly gave Dipper the dirty look before turning back towards the television. Mabel, however, appeared happy to see her twin.

"Hi Dipper," Mabel greeted. "Wanna watch Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray with us?"

"Um actually I was wondering if you girls would like to go on an adventure tomorrow," Dipper asked.

"Sure. I'd love to," responded Mabel. "Besides we haven't done anything together in days."

"I don't know," responded Candy. Looking at Dipper suspiciously. "You haven't been the most trustful person lately."

"Yeah, Mr. I date my sister's arch enemy behind everyone's back," Grenda added in. "How can we trust you?"

"Um because one of the reasons why I'm asking you to come is to regain your trust. Also because I invited Pacifica along."

'WHAT?!" Shouted all three girls.

"Look I know how much you all hate Pacifica, but I know you guys have a lot in common; like fashion, boys, Sev'ral Timez, adventures, makeovers. So I thought perhaps if you all went on an adventure together than perhaps a friendship could be formed. Plus you," points at Mabel when saying this, "and Pacifica worked together when we tried to find Soos a date for his cousin's engagement party."

After thinking about it for a moment, Mabel responded, "all right, I'll go with you and Pacifica. But she and I have completely different fashion styles. Which she constantly makes fun of."

"I'm out," responded Grenda. "If I spend too much time around her, I'm gonna end up breaking her skull. And maybe yours as well."

"Yeah, I won't go. This idea is clearly not going to solve anything if Pacifica's involved." Said Candy.

"Okay then. Your loss. I'll go ask Soos and Wendy if they wanna join. Then let Pacifica know about who's coming," Dipper said before walking back into the Mystery Shack.

"Though honestly," Dipper said to himself. "I'm kind of glad that those two aren't coming. I mean they're okay. But at the same time, they're more annoying than Mabel is."

* * *

The next day Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica, (Soos and Wendy couldn't come since Stan was still mad about how they missed work for most of the day last week), were out somewhere in one of the darker parts of Gravity Falls Forest. Each of them wearing jackets, carrying backpacks, and holding flashlights, (though Dipper's flashlight was attached to his hat).

In this area, the thick tree branches/leafs blocked out much of the sunlight. Enough that flashlights were needed by the human eye to see through the forest, even in the daytime; as well as allowing nocturnal animals to roamed the area without a problem. Which could be seen due to their glowing eyes as they watched everyone/everything that passed along. Massive, dark caves filled with the sound of hungry animals stood in between huge packs of trees. The entrances to these caves were covered in carvings of mysterious, skulls with vampire fangs, and batwings. The path that the kids were travelling along, as well as the entrances to the caves, were littered with rocks of all sizes. All of them shaped like the carvings on the cave. Further creating a very creepy vibe for everyone.

"Uh Mason, remind me why we're here again?" Pacifica asked.

Head buried in the first journal, Dipper responded. "According to this journal, the author had a secret laboratory concealed by one of these caves. One that's described as having been very important. Hopefully, this lab could contain some clues as to the author's identity, and why this person disappeared."

"Right. So which of these caves is this lab in? I mean surely the author would've written it down in one of those journals somewhere."

"The journal doesn't specify which one exactly. All it says is that the author had been studying Flying Skulls. Which look exactly like all these carvings and rocks.

Most likely the author left some sort of mark on the cave to indicate the labs' location."

"Oh, I got an idea. Let's decorate some of these rocks with markers, stickers, and ribbons." Mabel suggested while reaching into her backpack.

Dipper and Pacifica weren't into the idea.

"Uh Mabel," said Pacifica. "How will that help us find the lab?"

"Maybe if we just do silly things. The lab will reveal itself to us."

"Augh Mabel," Dipper said in annoyance. Slapping his hand over his face when saying this.

"What? That's how we found Quentin."

"Quentin was an idiotic goofball. So obviously he'd leave behind silly clues for others to find. The author, however, was an absolute genius. Who, (from my perspective), appears to have been a lot like Mason. Meaning that he or she wouldn't have left behind a clue that only an idiot could find."

"HEY!" Mabel screamed.

"Um thanks, Paz," Dipper said. Blushing while ignoring how Pacifica had insulted his sister.

"DIPPER!"

"Look Mabel. Everything that I've learned from the journal clearly shows that doing something stupid isn't going unlock the author's secrets. So let's keep those sort of ideas out of the way. Okay?"

"Fine," Mabel responded. Crossing her arms as she felt like her brother was turning against her. "Seriously," she said inside to herself, "ever since he started dating Pacifica, he's been acting more and more like a jerk. Always taking her side whenever she insulted me or anybody else for that matter. I mean for Pete's sake, he didn't even defend Soos when she called him uninteresting at the mall almost two weeks ago."

"Now after carefully reading this journal multiple times, and from past experience. I believe that these vampire rocks are the key to finding out which cave contains the lab. Particularly the ones in front of the cave entrances. So all we have to is carefully inspect every cave entrance rock till one of them reveals a secret button, or lever, or a key, or something."

"Augh." Moaned the girls both. Finding Dipper's plan to be way too time-consuming, and lame.

Understanding how they were feeling towards this plan, Dipper attempted to explain how it wasn't as bad as they thought it was; while, (unintentionally), leaning his back against a vampire rock, (one that was right in front of a cave), till his left elbow accidentally pressed down on it. Causing the rock to sink downwards.

Startled, Dipper turned around to find the cave splitting open, (sort of like a book). Revealing stone stairs leading downwards.

Surprised, everyone looked down at the secret entrance than at each other.

"Your journal did say that the lab was concealed by a cave. Though it didn't say how." Pacifica pointed out.

"What now?" Asked Mabel.

"We go down," Dipper answered as he began going down the cold, dark, stone stairs. Mabel and Pacifica immediately followed suit towards what would change their lives forever.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **End of Part One**

* * *

 **Hope that you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'd originally planned for this to be a single chapter, however, there's are a few parts that I don't want to rush with this; plus I feel that it would be too long of a chapter to write.**

 **As for comments made by many of you in regards to Pacifica and the size changing crystal. She just collects rare jewellery as a hobby and has promised her boyfriend that she wouldn't use its powers unless absolutely necessary, (or if someone really pisses her off extremely).**


	7. Chapter 7

**In response to Joseph's reply, I'm going to repeat what I've already said at the beginning of this story: everything from the first few episodes in season 2 has happened as it did in the actual series. Though there have been some changes which have been explained throughout this story, as well as in my previous story "Birth Place of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version)." Meaning that "Into the Bunker" has happened without any changes.**

 **I hope I didn't sound rude when saying this.**

 **Also, I have used information from "Into the Bunker" to help me develop the lab for the Adventure chapters, though I promise that this is not a copycat sort of thing. After all, a person like the mysterious author would've probably had multiple secret labs for research, but with different designs.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 7: Part 2 of Adventures**

If you asked Mason "Dipper" Pines what he expected to see when entering the author's secret lab hidden beneath the darker parts of Gravity Fall's forest. Then he would have said that he expected to find, (just in the hallways along), to a bunch of mechanical devices, lots of strange, ancient symbols on the walls, and booby traps both mystic and technological. Instead he, Mabel and Pacifica found themselves walking through a dark, brick-stoned hallway, most likely it was a secret passage that led from the entrance to the lab. A very long passage to be exact since they been walking for like half an hour.

During this time Mabel came up with a plan that she hoped would get Pacifica out of her life, and, eventually lead Dipper towards (what she thought was), his true love.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel called out, "Remember the last time we went into one of the author's laboratories? Specifically, the part where you ended up confessing your love to Wendy when you thought she was dead but it ended up being just that shapeshifter thing disguised as her. I think it happened like two days before our mini-golf adventure."

"Wait, what?" Pacifica asked puzzled.

"Oh Dipper never told you? He was madly in love with Wendy before you two hooked up. He even used to kiss pillows with her face drawn on them."

"Seriously?" Pacifica asked. This time in a furious/jealous sounding voice.

"That's all in the past Mabel. Besides, that was just a kiddy crush." Dipper explained in an attempt to keep Pacifica from thinking that he still loved his former crush. "I thought it was love. But after you gave me that note at your front gate," walks in front of Pacifica when saying this, "I truly understood what it feels like to be in love. I mean when I look back at my crush on Wendy, I see that I had just been drawn by her looks. But you on the other I keep thinking about how you're not only gorgeous but intelligent, athletic, brave. What I have with you ," grasps her hands in his, "Is something that I would never have had with Wendy. I love you Paz."

" **I know that last part was a bit sappy."**

Pacifica couldn't help but smile at this. "That would explain why I saw you burning pictures of what I assume were Wendy last week." She added.

"Yeah Mabel threw them at me that morning," Dipper mentioned before give his sister a furious look. "But that's all in the past let's just focus on the mission here."

"I'm all for that." Responded Pacifica as she gives Mabel a dirty look before walking ahead. Leaving Dipper and Mabel behind her.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is awkward," Mabel said in a nervous sounding voice.

"We will talk about this later. Oh and from now on, unless you have something smart to say about our quest, don't say anything." Dipper said before running to catch up with Pacifica. Leaving his sister all along tell she caught up with them.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the pre-teens finally found, (what was most likely), the lab that they'd been looking for. It vaguely resembled the laboratory under the Mystery Shack, **"Stan allowed the kids to explore it sometime after he told them about it"**. With the differences being the equipment in the room, it had a very high ceiling that, (even with their flashlights), they couldn't see the top of, and the labs lights were all burnt out. There were no signs of the author, or even any hints of the author's current location, (if he/she still lived). All that they could find was a bunch of broken stuff such as workbenches, test tubes, machinery, etc. Though nothing that Dipper hadn't seen from his past investigations. Which, of course, made him furious.

"I TRAVELED ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR THIS?!"

"Aw, don't worry Dipper," said Mabel as she pulled something out of her pocket, in an attempt to cheer her brother up. "You just need to stick," slaps the sticky hand from when Soos couldn't find a date, onto Dipper's face, "To it."

"I don't get it," said an unknown voice.

Startled, the three kids looked up towards the ceiling, finding that the voice had come from an actual vampire skull. Surrounded by a huge flock of fellow vampire skulls. Unlike the stone statue and carvings they'd seen outside, these were real life. Having a glowing yellow eye, and black and red bat-wings that constantly flapped, allowing them to fly.

"Sooo, what's up?" Asked another one of the Vampire Skulls.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **Now I originally planned for this chapter to be longer. However, after I finished describing the Vampire Skulls, I felt it was enough for now. I promise you all that the next chapter will be really juicy.**

 **Also, thanks to Joseph who's recent review inspired me to add the part about Mabel mentioning Dipper's crush on Wendy.**

 **Vampire Skulls are actually a thing in the Gravity Falls world. I discovered them on Gravity Falls Wiki when researching the creatures of the show in an attempt to find one to use for the adventure. They are originally called Flying Skulls and are from the Gravity Falls video games. I called them Vampire Skulls since they resemble vampires. Their page on the wiki doesn't mention what their personalities are like, or if they're intelligent so I'm providing my own background on them in the story.**

 **P.S. despite how it sounds, Dipper isn't really shallow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank you all for your views and comments so far. It really brings me joy knowing how popular my story is.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of referring to Dipper as just Mason. Only saying Dipper when Mabel, Soos, Stan, or Wendy talk or think of him. Though I won't start this until the second chapter after this one. What do you think?**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 8: Part 3 of Adventures**

The kids were completely shocked. So shocked that somehow the sticky hand attached to Dipper's face popped off.

Here, surrounding them was a flock of Vampire Skulls. Waiting for them to say something.

"So, who are you?" One of the Skulls asked.

Dipper hesitating saying anything. The first journal didn't provide a whole lot of information on them. Just that they were immortal vampire's spirits trapped within the skulls of their deceased bodies, that lived in the caves of the forest. Though Dipper also realized that if he wanted more information on these creatures than his best option would be to ask them. Though he planned to observe them carefully; analyzing everything they said and did to make sure they were being honest.

"I…I…I'm Mason Pines…"

"The girl in the unicorn jacket called you Dipper," stated one of the Skulls.

"Yeah, that's just a nickname that she and my parents gave. Though I honestly hate it. And would prefer that you called me Mason."

Mabel was shocked by this. Dipper had been his nickname since the two of them were babies. She'd never once heard him say anything against it. Maybe, (she thought), this was Pacifica's doing. Man would she have something to say about this later. Though not right now because Dipper wasn't in the best of moods.

"Very well," replied the Skull who brought up the nickname thing, "We will refer to you as Mason. Now, who are these two girls here?"

"I'm Mabel Pines. And we," pulls Dipper closer to her, "Are the Mystery Twins. Oh and that's Pacifica Northwest. She's evil."

"No, I'm not, bitch!" Pacifica retaliated.

"Whatever," responded that same Skull, (who honestly didn't care for this rivalry between Mabel and Pacifica). "I am Lord Lothaire of Vampire Skulls. What brings you to the Great Cavern of our kind?"

"The Great Cavern?" Pacifica said curiously.

"Uh yeah isn't' it obvious?" Said the Skull who'd first spoken out. "I mean it's where we keep the Great Globe of Life."

"The what?" Mabel asked.

"Niles here is referring to the crystal ball on that stone shelf; or cubby hole, (depending on how you refer to it), in front of you."

Looking forward the kids found the device exactly where Lord Lothaire said it was. Though it was a glass sphere on a flat base, it looked more like a snow globe since it had tiny white specs floating inside a dark blue liquid.

"So what does this device do?" Pacifica asked.

"It is our life source," Lord Lothaire explained. "It is what has kept us alive for centuries. It represents how we became Vampire Skulls."

"How'd that happen?" Mabel asked.

"Centuries ago, we were a thriving race of vampires. Ones with arms, legs, guts and all those other body parts that we don't have now. We called ourselves the Black Nova, and we were masters of sorcery."

From there Lord Lothaire spent the next few hours talking all about the Black Nova's history and culture. He explained how they built magnificent cities underneath the caves above them. Mabel got bored, (after like ten minutes), and started knitting a sweater, whereas Pacifica and Dipper continued to listen on, both fascinated by the tales of the Black Nova. Though what had Dipper listening eagerly was how he somehow knew that in the end, these creatures would, (hopefully), reveal the identity of the author since he'd/she'd studied them, (even building a laboratory where they kept their most important possession.

Eventually, Lothaire told the kids how Black Nova became engaged in a war against an alliance comprised of the Manotaurs, Merpeople, Gnomes, Unicorns, Pixies, and Gremloblins. Despite the powers of the Black Nova, the vampires were heavily outmatched to the alliances' combined power. When the war reached the point where no magic could defeat the alliance, and the vampire race was on the verge of being completely wiped out, Lord Lothaire, (who'd just become the new Lord of the Black Nova), and the rest of his kind used their combined powers to cast a spell that was supposed to grant them immortality and deceive the alliance into thinking that they had perished till they could rebuild and mount a counter attack. However, the spell, (like all things), came with a price. In order to cast the spell, all members were forced to put everything into it, including their bodies, and life energy. The former, (save for what they currently had), was destroyed, while the latter, (or what remained of it), became encased within the Great Globe of Life, forged from the power of the spell.

"And ever since then, we have spent our immortality within the darkest parts of the forest, protecting the Globe, for if it were to be destroyed, then the spell's powers would completely fade away. Causing all of us to perish."

"So do you like still drink blood?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, but we don't drink human blood. It tastes terrible." Niles answered. "We prefer wild animals, as well as the blood of those accursed creatures whose kind fought in the alliance."

"Yeah I can totally understand," Pacifica said.

"Anyways," Lothaire continued, "Now that we have told you about us, would you be so kind to, (in return), tell us why you came here in the first place?"

"We came looking for information about a mysterious person who did research here. He vanished sixty-nine years ago," Dipper answered as he pulled out the first journal from his backpack. "He even wrote this journal that mentioned this place, (as well as you guys)."

"Hmm. Interesting," said Lothaire. Flying down towards Dipper. Studying the journal. "Yes, I remember him quite well."

"YOU KNEW HIM?!" Dipper screamed. Even though he'd been expecting it. He couldn't believe it.

"Of course," said Lothaire. "He came to our cave seventy-nine years ago. At the time we weren't very trusting of humans, so we choose not to reveal our intelligence to him till he attempted to touch the globe. Where we screamed at him. Telling him to go away. Surprisingly he was more fascinated than scared of us, refusing to leave till he got some answers about us. Curious, we had a little chat with him. Which led to a mutually beneficial partnership. In exchange for knowledge about the history of this land, and permission to set up a laboratory to conduct further research in our cave, the author agreed to find a way to restore our original bodies. Ten years after his first visit, the author came by only to drop off his second journal, then he just left without saying a word. When he didn't come back after a year since leaving his last visit, we feared the worst. I mean we had developed a strong bond with him, a friendship if you might call it that. He told us all sorts of stories about himself and the outside world. Introducing us to the game of chess, and even showing us movies. Then a couple of years ago a small little boy with horrible white hair, a creepy looking face, and light blue clothes came and stole the journal. We haven't seen it since."

"Yeah we know who stole the journal," Dipper said. Pulling the second journal out of his backpack.

"Really? Who?" Lothaire asked.

"A boy named Gideon. We've had some issues with him in the past. But don't worry he's in prison now."

"Oh thank the moons."

The cave then burst into cheers of joy.

"The author would be pleased," said Niles after everyone had calmed down. "By the way, how and why did this Gideon person end up in prison? And how did you get the journal from him?"

Before Dipper could explain Mabel, (who'd started listening again after hearing all the cheering), got in front of him and started to explain. "Oh, you see he'd taken over our Great Uncle Stan's home, (the Mystery Shack) while looking for the other journals; he was also mad at our family because I wouldn't be his girlfriend. To make matters worse, the town loved him because they thought he was a real physic. But then he unleashed a giant robot to attack us, which I saved Dipper from using this grappling hook." Mabel then pulls the grappling hook out of her jacket. "After we defeated the robot, Grunkle Stan came along and revealed to the town how Gideon was a fake. Afterwards, Gideon got arrested for breaking everyone's hearts, (and for being a fraud). That's when Grunkle Stan stole the back the deed to the Mystery Shack, as well as the second journal. In the end, it just goes to show you how you should always carry a grappling hood with you at all times. GRAPPLING HOOK!"

As she shouted, Mabel accidentally pulled the trigger, causing the claw to fire straight out whatever was in front of it. Which happened to be the Great Globe of Life in this case. The claw smash through the glass sphere. Breaking through its glass. Resulting in the life energy of the entire Vampire Skulls race to pour out and slowly fade away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried all the Vampire Skulls as they all fell to the ground, and, (like their life energy), began fading away.

"LORD LOTHAIRE!" Dipper screamed. Running towards the dying leader.

"The Globe is…is des…destroyed," Lothaire spoke weakly. "The…the spell has…been…bro…broken. Our…our im…immortality is…is gone."

"Lord Lothaire! Please, you must tell me who the author is. I must know."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Lothaire screamed. "You…you…you damn kids come and destroy our life source…and you ask us for more knowledge?" Coughs painfully before continuing. "Never. We may die…today. But at lea…at least, we die knowing that our killers won't get what they're after." Coughs again painfully. "Cruse you! Cruse you ALL!"

After saying his last words, Lord Lothaire and the rest of the Vampire Skulls completely fade away into nothing. Leaving behind three upset kids.

Pacifica felt shocked at what had just happened. While furious, (and not surprised), that it was Mabel's fault.

Mabel was feeling utterly terrible that she'd caused this. She hadn't meant it. It just happened by accident. Though when she saw her brother's crushed and defeated form, she knew that she'd messed up badly.

"Dipper?" She called out to him.

"Mabel," Dipper responded, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Stay Tuned for the Aftermath chapter. Where Dipper and Mabel will have a "chat" about just what had just happened and more.**

 **P.S. the next chapter will not be the end. In fact, I have a few ideas, (that were inspired by the works of Mon-ra), planned for the next few chapters. So like I said, stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you all know, I'm modifying the timeline. Instead of this adventure happening one week after Mabel learns that Dipper is dating Pacifica, it's now two weeks. It allows me to add some more stuff in between the two events with it making a bit more sense. I'll have already made the modifications to the other chapters by now.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 9: Aftermath of the Adventure**

It had been a busy day at the Mystery Shack. A massive flock of tourist had come by, filling the place with customers and cash. Stanford Pines, (of course), couldn't complain. He loved making money; and that animatronic badger, Will E. Badger, certainly helped to rack in the dough. Fortunately, he refused to let Wendy and Soos go out with his niece and nephew on some wild author-case.

"That's what you get when you leave work without permission on the day the richest family in the country comes for a visit." He said to himself.

Stan really did wish, however, he'd kept the kid's home. A few extra working hands would've really been beneficial. But Stan hadn't planned on making them work every day during their visit. Yet he still planned on punishing them by not giving them a bonus in their allowances from the day's extra loot.

" **Yes, they have an allowance. Stan's not that cheap. Though it isn't much."**

Stan was currently counting the day's money, while Soos swept, and Wendy stared at the clock, as she waited for her extra-long shift, (part of her punishment for bailing work), to be over.

"Hey dudes, have you heard from Dipper or Mabel today?" Asked Soos. Looking for any signs of the twins from the dark window. It was eight o'clock and they hadn't seen or heard from them since this morning.

Before anyone could answer, Dipper slammed the gift shop's front door open.

"Hey Dipper I was just wondering about you," Soos said. Not feeling worried anymore.

"Where's your sister?" asked Stan.

"Dipper please…" Mabel called as she came into the shack; tear stains surrounding her eyes.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" shouted Dipper, marching straight towards the ladder that led to shack's roof. Though he got stopped by Wendy, who was concerned/curious about why the twins were acting like this.

"Whoa Dips, what's going on?"

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEARN THE IDENTITY OF THE AUTHOR, WHEN MABEL HERE, (ONCE AGAIN), RUINED IT BY BEING HER USUAL, ANNOYING SELF!"

"I said I was sorry Dipper."

"SORRY WON'T MAKE THINGS RIGHT THIS TIME MABEL! Oh and call me Mason. That is my real name after all."

"Since when do you prefer to go by the name Mason?"

"Since always, but you never listened when I told you not to call me that. So I gave up after we turned eight."

"Oh please, you're just saying this became you're hiding the fact that Pacifica's forcing you go by that name. Proving that she's turning you evil."

"Okay first off, I'M NOT EVIL! And second, Pacifica is not forcing me to go by my birth name. I'm the one that asked her to call me that because I've always preferred Mason over Dipper. In fact, I've always hated Dipper."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I mean if you'd just told me then I would've stopped."

"NO, YOU WOULDN'T BECAUSE I LIKE I ALREADY SAID, I'VE TOLD YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES, BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED!"

"Yeah…um…well…you've still been haven't been very nice lately. Remember how earlier today you didn't support any of my ideas."

"That's because they were stupid. Besides, we were on a very important mission to uncover the author's identity and like the last two times before today, we failed because of your stupid ideas. Remember the mailbox and the Blind Eye Society?"

"The blind eye thing wasn't my fault…"

"You were supposed to be guarding the memory gun but instead decided to use it on yourself, which allowed you and Wendy to get captured. If you hadn't, you'd probably have been able to save me and Soos. Allowing us to avoid that fight with the society, while also restoring McGucket's memory."

"Well, I wasn't even involved in the mailbox thing."

"Soos and I were about to learn the author's identity and you came by, stuffing a horrible video of yourself into the mailbox. Causing said mailbox to vanish due to it being disturbed by you. Oh, and by the way, no one wants to see you, (or anyone for that matter) sticking things up their nose."

"I didn't know what you guys were doing. Also, I said I was sorry."

"No, you didn't. You just walked away completely oblivious to the fact that you, (once again), ruined my chance at achieving my summer goal. Seriously you're like a bad luck charm."

"Ouch," said Soos.

"That's a major blow," Wendy said.

"That is differently a burn," said Stan in agreement with his employees.

"Like you're one to talk," Mabel said in retaliation to Dipper's insult at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well from what I remember, you've ruined quite a few of my own chances at a summer romance."

"Name one."

"How about when you raised the dead during the Mystery Shack after Party. You messed up my chance to impress the cut guys that were attending," Mabel responds while listing things off with her fingers as she continues. "Or how about you messed up my puppet show with that deal you made with Bill. Which cost me, Gabe Bensen. Oh and how about the time when…"

"I said one. That's more than one 'Einstein.' " The last part Dipper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well unlike you, I support your goals. Yet you never support my dreams saying that I'm just acting crazy."

"That's because you're too obsessed with finding love. I on the hand am working towards unlocking secrets of unimaginable importance. Oh, and you've never supported me; except for when I was doing something you liked such as trying to hook up with Wendy or help you with something. On top of that, you constantly insult me by calling me a dork, nerd, or other names like that. You've even gone so far as to ruin my own love life twice. Particularly when you brought up my former crush on Wendy to make Pacifica jealous."

"Wendy's better for you. Besides Pacifica doesn't deserve you."

I disagree. She a wonderful girl that any man, (including myself), would be extremely lucky to have. By the way, I'm still waiting for you to apologize for doing that, as well as that 'little stunt' you pulled last week."

"I thought you were over it."

"I've been trying to put it aside, but it's really hard when you're sister gives your girlfriend a hate potion that causes her to break up with you. Forcing the love god to reverses it."

"In my defence, I was going to use a love potion on you and Candy."

 **Explanation: a week ago the Woodstick Festival came to Gravity Falls and one of the performers was Cupid, (aka the love god). During this time Mabel was trying to set Robbie up with Tambry, (because she felt sorry for how lonely he was). Though it wasn't working out till she saw the LG using his love powers on people. When he refused to share his potions, (the source of his powers on people's emotions), Mabel took one of his love potions and a hate potion, using them to make Robbie Tambry, and Pacifica. Causing the formers to fall in love, and the latter to dump Dipper.**

 **Originally, Mabel had intended to first use the hate on her brother, (so that neither would be heartbroken). Then the love on him so that he would fall in love with Candy. However, she accidentally dropped the flasks carrying both potions. Which resulted in the flasks breaking, and the potions to get eaten by wild animals, (resulting in a huge love frenzy/violet fight).**

 **Upon getting dumped, Dipper fell into an utterly heartbroken and depressed state. Reminding Mabel of how she felt when she almost lost Waddles during the time travel incident. So, of course, she decided to make things right by going to the love god who, (though furious with Mabel), agreed to reverse the effects on Pacifica so that she and Dipper can get back together. Dipper and Pacifica were, (of course), extremely furious at Mabel after she confessed to them what had happened. However, Dipper said he would work towards forgiving his sister because she did confess what she'd done. But deep down Dipper knew that he could never trust Mabel again.**

"I told you Candy creeps me out. In fact, the only reason I invited her to the lab was to be nice. And you know what, I should've learned from that love incident to never trust you. Heck, I should've learned that after the mailbox incident, or even way before then because you're completely delusional, and will only get in my way when I'm trying to do something"

At this point, Mabel's eyes were bursting with a fresh batch of tears. "Well if that's how you feel then maybe we should just stay out of each other's lives. I know mine will be much more enjoyable knowing that I can be who I want to be without having to deal with your crazy/paranoid personality. I'll also be able to finally get that shallow, no good, gold-digging, slut out of my life."

This drove Dipper off the edge. "FINE! FROM NOW ON YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, AND I WILL STAY OUT OF YOURS!"

"FINE!" Mabel shouted.

"Oh, and for the record," Dipper said as he started climbing up to the roof, "Pacifica Northwest is NOT A SLUT! If anyone's a slut it's YOU!"

At this point, Mabel couldn't take it. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed before making her way towards the living room. Leaving the gift shop's remaining occupants shocked by what had transpired.

After a few minutes, Wendy broke the silence,"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

 **DUN, DUN DUN!**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Fallen Pines Trees where there may be a chance of restoring the fallen pine trees.**

 **F.Y.I. the idea for Mabel using the hate potion came from 95. Thanks a lot, by the way, hope you liked what I did. Also, the when the Love God reversed the effects of the potions that Mabel used, he only did it on Pacifica, not Robbie and Tambry. I kind of** **like the pairing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we begin I'd like to let you all know that from now on I will be referring to Dipper as Mason. Only Mabel, Soos and Wendy will refer to him as Dipper; Stan thought that Dipper was a dumb name anyways, (at least that's what he thinks in my storyline).**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 10: A Break from the Fighting (Mason)**

"Damn it!" Mason cursed as he once again found himself in a dead end while searching through the archives of the Gravity Falls Library. He'd been at this since coming to the library when it opened at six o'clock this morning, (which had been four hours ago), hoping to find some sort of clue as to the identity of the Mysterious Author.

It was the only thing he could think about, especially after his sister/former best friend Mabel had fucked everything up for him the previous day. The two had gotten into the biggest fight in the history of sibling fights. Resulting in the twins kicking each other out of their lives. Heck Mason even moved into his great uncle's basement because he couldn't stand sharing a room with his twin.

"Augh I wouldn't be in this mess if Mabel…"

"Hadn't been her annoying/stupid self." Pacifica Northwest finished, who'd just arrived at the desk that her boyfriend had been sitting at, completely surprising him. But a good surprise in Mason's opinion, (especially with the amount of success he'd had this morning).

"Hey, Paz. What are you doing here?"

Before answering, Pacifica grabbed Mason and kissed him on the lips.

Mmmwah

"I came over to the Shack looking for you. When I got there your uncle told me you'd left a note this morning saying you'd be here. I thought that after our failed adventure yesterday, we could have ourselves a date day. Just you, me, no annoying relatives, (especially horrible sisters), and no wild goose chases."

Normally Mason would want to continue his search; however, he was completely exhausted, (he hadn't gotten much sleep last night), filled with hatred for his sister, and hadn't eaten a much for breakfast, (just a protein bar). He brain wasn't thinking straight. A day of quality time with his girlfriend sounded like a great idea.

"Sure where do you wanna go?"

"Basically anywhere that isn't here," Pacifica responded. Grabbing Mason's hand, she dragged him out of the library towards somewhere fun and relaxing.

First stop was at Fashion Drama where Pacifica treated her man with some new clothes. Searching the racks, Mason, (who decided to it wouldn't hurt to get a new look), picked out multiple outfits. The first of these included some grey hoodies with a blue pine tree symbol, (similar to the one on Mason's hat), in the centre of them. Then a few black buttons up shirts with navy blue t-shirts to be worn under them. He also picked out a few pairs of dark, (and light), blue jeans to go with all of his new shirts.

In the end, Pacifica was impressed by her boyfriend's style choices, surprised she hadn't seen this sooner.

"I think I've spent too much time with Mabel. She's always criticized my clothing choices. Heck, she's been begging me to let her pick out my clothes since she believes that everything she thinks is perfect." Mason explained when Pacifica asked him about it. Pacifica couldn't help but laugh when she heard this.

Next, it was off to Hermanos Brothers for some lunch. Mason chose the place because he wanted to treat his girlfriend, (after she bought him all those clothes), but couldn't afford those expensive restaurants that she loved so much. Fortunately, Pacifica didn't mind, thinking that it was sweet of him to want to pay for lunch. Plus Hermanos had recently been referred to, (in a review), as a place that met the standards of everyone, including the higher class, but without the expensive prices.

The two enjoyed a couple of tacos, and some nachos together. Afterwards, they went for a walk in Gravity Falls Swan Park: an exclusive park in Gravity Falls, reserved for only those within higher classes. Since Mason was with Pacifica Northwest, he was allowed to enter. The place was filled with all sorts of swan sculptures, and everything in the park, (including the plants and animals), was polished to the point where the park glowed brightly. Eventually, the young couple made their way to a bench where they chose to sit down on. The bench was positioned right in front of a wide, sparkling lake filled with swans swimming peacefully. Providing a romantic scene for the young couple.

The two of them sat there for a little while enjoying each other's company, (Pacifica even put her head on Mason's shoulder), admiring the beautiful sight before them.

"You know I think this has been, (by far), my favourite part of the entire summer," Mason said.

"Mine too," Pacifica agreed.

As she lay on his shoulder, Mason kept thinking about how much of great a girlfriend Pacifica was. Feeling very lucky that his parents had sent him here, (of all places), to spend his summer vacation. Though as his train of thought continued, he soon realized something very important.

"Hey, Paz."

"Yeah, Mace?"

"I was thinking, what's going to become of our relationship once summer ends? I mean I'll have to go back to Piedmont, while you'll remain here in Gravity Falls. Will we be able to handle a long distance relationship? Don't get me wrong, I truly do like, like, like you, and even though we haven't dated that long, I would totally go for that option if you wanted me to. It's just that I don't want to hold you back. Let's face it, there are lots of guy's way in your league that…"

Before Mason could continue, he was interrupted by Pacifica, who lifted her head off his shoulder so that she could grab his head, and pull him into a kiss.

After releasing from it Pacifica began answering her boyfriend's questions, "First off, I'm totally on board, (one hundred percent), with this relationship. Secondly, those guys you're thinking of have got nothing on you."

This, of course, caused Mason to blush. "Wow thanks, Paz."

"And thirdly," she continued, "I've actually been thinking about this for some time. And I think I have a solution to our problem. One that doesn't involve us having to separate. While also allowing us to deepen our relationship," winking her right eye when saying this.

"Umm, I'm listening."

"Well, I as you would have probably figured out. I don't go to public schools. My parents think they're unfit to educate a person of my standings."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that."

"Anyways, since I was five years old, I've been enrolled at Gold Eagle Academy. It's the most prestigious private school in the whole country. Teaching students from kindergarten level to twelve. Plus it's only a twenty-minute drive from town." Reaching into her purse, Pacifica pulled out a pamphlet and passed it over to Mason, showing a marvellous school. One comprised of the most highly trained professors who taught high-level education, (higher than what was probably taught at his own school), in fully equipped classrooms. Though what impressed Mason most was how the school had one of the best libraries in the continent, containing a large selection of top of the line books for all subjects, including the supernatural, (aka Mason's favourite subject). It was no wonder that Pacifica's parents would send their daughter to such a place.

But unfortunately, however, this was also a problem. The school's purpose is to teach students top-level education, with top-level resources so that they will become highly successful. This, of course, is very expensive to provide. In turn, making enrollment extremely expensive. Which only allowed students whose families were very wealthy to get in. And Mason knew that his parents could never afford to send him there.

"So what do you think?" Pacifica asked. Feeling really excited since she knew that this was her boyfriend's dream school.

"Yeah um Paz…there's no way my family could afford to send me there." Mason responded in a disappointed tone.

Despite his negative response, Pacifica didn't seem disappointed at all. "There are other ways to get in without money."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked puzzled.

"Well, it just so happens that every year the headmaster offers scholarships to a select handful of young students. These students are those who demonstrate an extraordinary potential to become just as successful as, (if not more than), those who are able to afford to attend. Which is where the scholarship comes in: it pays for all of the student's fees so that their parents/legal guardians will not refuse to accept the academy's offer. However, these fees are not cheap. Meaning that they aren't given out to just any straight A student, but those whose academic records demonstrate that they are top-notch students. It is for these reasons why the headmaster spends months going over the profiles of students, carefully examining all the tops students that will be going into the eighth grade, (gives students time to truly demonstrate their abilities before being allowed into the academy), narrowing the list down till he's picked the twelve most qualified students.

And it just so happens that your name is on the top of this year's list of candidates for the scholarship."

"And how do you know this?"

"You remember my friend Stacy?"

"The one with magenta hair?"

"Yep. Well her father is, (coincidentally), is the headmaster of Gold Eagle Academy. In fact, his father founded the academy and its scholarship program. Anyways, because of this, Stacy has limited access to the list of scholarship candidates."

"And you're sure I'm not on that list because you asked her to put me on it?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no! First off her father will let her look at the list, but refuse to let her change it. That what I meant when I said she had limited access. He's very strict about rules, including the rules on who receives scholarships into his school. Secondly, you've been on the list since before we even met. I know this because right after I met your sister at your uncle's party, Stacy told me about how she'd recently been checking out the profiles her father had been going over for scholarship candidates, and one of the profiles had a picture of a boy who not only shared a resemblance with Mabel but also shared the same last name her. She also told me that from some of the notes beside your profile, (which had been written by her father), you're one of best candidates he's ever seen."

"Wow. I didn't think I was that good. I mean I've gotten straight A's in every subject, (even in physical education), since kindergarten. But I never thought I was good enough to get into the best private school in the states. So you're sure that this headmaster will offer me one of those scholarships?"

"After I made it clear to my friends that you and I were serious, Stacy started updating me on your status on her father's list. And when she told me that he'd narrowed the list down to eleven candidates, I decided to pay him a visit to further demonstrate your abilities. I described to him some of your non-publicized accomplishments during the summer. He was so impressed that he decided to write up this letter. Which he agreed to let me give to you." Saying this, she pulled out a silver envelope with a fancy eagle shaped stamp on it that said ' **MASON** **PINES** ', written in bold. Passing it over to Mason. "Stacy gave it to me this morning. I'd gone to him the day before our adventure to the underground laboratory and had wanted to tell you as soon as possible. However, the headmaster didn't want me to say anything till he'd written up a formal letter for you, (he's very strict about these things), so he only agreed to let me do the honours if I agreed to keep it secret for the time being."

Mason couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend in disbelief at what was going on. He didn't even look at the envelope till she gave him the final push.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the dam envelope already."

Opening it up, Mason found himself utterly shocked. At the very beginning of the letter, (right after the _'dear Mason Pines'_ part), it said,

' _It is with great pleasure that I, Headmaster of Gold Eagle Academy, offer you the opportunity to enrol in our magnificent private school, on a full scholarship.'_

Mason could not believe his luck. Just yesterday he'd lost his best chance of fulfilling his summer goal, as well as his sister. Yet today, he'd gotten to spend it without having to deal with his annoying sister, while enjoying some quality time with his girlfriend, who informed him that he was being offered a scholarship from, (what was now), his dream school. He just could not believe it.

Looking at his girlfriend who was smiling at him, (having already know what the letter said), he began to say, "Um Paz…I um," but couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling. So instead he pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Causing sparks to fly as she, (in turn), kissed back.

After a couple of minutes, the two broke for air. At this point, Mason had found the right words to say, "Pacifica Northwest, I love you so much."

Pacifica couldn't help but blush when hearing this. The two of them had only been dating for a few weeks, and knowing Mason, she hadn't expected him to say those words this soon into their relationship. Though she wasn't going to complain about it. Honestly, she'd secretly had a crush on him since Pioneer Day, and couldn't be happier to hear him say he loved her.

"I love you too." She responded before pulling Mason in for another kiss.

* * *

 **F.Y.I. I made up the Swan Park since the other locations in Gravity Falls, (except for the Northwest Mansion), didn't fall into what I pictured for the final location for Mason and Pacifica's date.**

 **Also, everything I say about the types of class, (such as higher class), I don't actually think this. I'm just writing what how to think the world of Gravity Falls thinks of social classes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Truthfully when I began writing this story, I hadn't planned on making Mabel the bad guy. Just goes to show the consequences of wiping out an entire species.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 11: A Break from the Fighting (Mabel) Part 1**

If you asked Mabel what she was feeling right now, the answer would simply be misery. It's what she'd been feeling ever since her brother, her twin, her best friend, had completely turned against her the other night.

Sure she'd messed up his summer goal, but she didn't mean to ruin it. All the twelve-year-old girl had wanted was to have a magical adventure with her twin. One that would involve the two of them working together to solve a mystery, (just like how people did it on TV), followed by victory ice cream afterwards.

Instead, however, Dipper decided to bring his horrible girlfriend, aka her arch enemy, aka Pacifica Northwest, along. It was terrible, the young couple kept ignoring her ideas without so much as giving them a second of consideration, thinking they were silly ideas that wouldn't work. Then after she'd messed up the quest with her grappling hook, Dipper, (even when he saw how it had been an accident), completely turned against her. He refused to accept her apologies, (his own sister). And Pacifica just gave the cold shoulder, treating her like she was the worst person in the world. When Mabel and Dipper got back to the shack, Dipper began saying horrible things to her such as how he would never trust her again; calling her a delusional, crazy, cursed slut. And on top of all that, now they were kicking each other out of their lives. Dipper even went so far as to move out their shared bedroom in the attic.

All of this left Mabel with an empty heart. It felt as if half her soul had been ripped right out of her, (painfully). She couldn't even tell if the twin bond between them was still alive, though after that fight all Mabel could feel was utter misery so it could be assumed that the bond was dead.

Because of this, Mabel locked herself in her room. Refusing to do anything accept morn over the loss of her brother. Ignoring the comforting attempts from her uncle, and friends to make her feel better. So far no one was able to get her to come out, or at the very least, unlock the door. Yet there was one idea that hadn't been attempted.

Later the next day following "THE FIGHT" Mabel was just standing in her room with her head leaning against the wall, **"resembling when she fell into depression after losing Waddles in Time Traveler's Pig"**. When out of the blue, the attic door smashed open, (into a bunch of pieces), with Grenda marching in.

"IT'S GRENDA TIME!"

Without turning her head, Mabel greeted her friend in a depressed sounding voice, "Hey Grenda. What are you doing here?"

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! Soos called to tell me that one of my best friends is completely depressed about how she and her brother have turned against each other. Obviously, I'm not gonna stand around and let my BF suffer. It's GRENDA TIME!"

"Yeah, you already said that. Where's Candy by the way."

"Humf, her mom's forcing her to work on some application to some private called Golden Egg Academy, or something. Honestly, I don't know why her mother makes her do it. She knows her daughter hates uniforms, eagles freak her out, and she thinks half the male teachers at her current school are hotter than those 'fancy professors'." Grenda explained while crossing her arms in frustration. "But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're in misery, and it's my job as your friend to fix it, even if I have to break stuff to do so."

Picking Mabel up, Grenda continued talking, "Now c'mon let's go have some fun."

"Augh. Listen, Grenda, I appreciate your attempt. The thing is that I'm not in the mood for fun. Plus I don't think I deserve to enjoy myself. I mean I don't know if you know this but I ruined Dipper's quest yesterday. And this was a really important one."

"Yeah, Soos told me all about it. Though in my opinion, I say it was an accident. One that Dipper had coming after all the times he acted like a total jerk in front of us. Like when he tried to ditch us during Summerween, even though we worked so hard to help him out. Or how about his secret relationship with that Northwest Bitch whose done nothing but be mean to us."

"Well…I guess you're right." Mabel agreed. "But what about the love potion thing."

"All you tried to do was bring happiness to people. Something Dipper was totally against. Remember how you told me that he was seriously against helping fix Robbie's heart. Even though, (last time I checked), he was the cause of that guy's heartbreak."

"Yeah," Mabel said in agreement once again. This time her voice sounding less depressed, slowly turning towards anger.

"To be honest he's always had a bit of jerk side to him, (and not in an attractive way). Sure he's done some good things, but the more time I spend with him, the more I see how he's becoming a selfish jerk who only cares about becoming famous. That's probably why Pacifica's so into him, they're both horrible people, (though most people don't notice this). And the reason why they don't want to be associated with people like you, me, or Candy is that because deep down they're jealous of how you're a nicer person than either of them will ever be. Honestly, I think you're better off without him."

Now the anger within Mabel had fully resurfaced and ready to burst out. "YOU'RE RIGHT GRENDA! DIPPER IS A JERK! AND I DON'T NEED HIM! NOW LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN!"

Grenda smiled as she knew that her BF was ready for some good old fashion fun. She then let Mabel go and pulled some small pieces of paper out of her pocket. "That's the spirit. Now c'mon. I have coupons for free ice cream at Beaver's Ice Cream."

 **F.Y.I. Beaver's Ice Cream is a parody of Cows Ice Cream, found in Canada.**

A massive smile formed on Mabel's face when Grenda said this, (Beaver's Ice Cream is the best ice cream in the entire state). Completely forgetting about her brother/former best friend, Mabel, (along with Grenda), ran out of the Mystery Shack, towards Beaver's Ice Cream.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Once again this had originally been planned as a single chapter, but like usual, I have more planned for this that I don't want to fit onto a single chapter because it would take too long. So stay tuned for part 2, coming soon, (but not to theatres).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 12: A Break from the Fighting (Mabel) Part 2**

Surprisingly, the day had turned out a lot better for Mabel than expected. Originally she'd planned to just mope over the previous day's events. However, Grenda wouldn't allow one of her BFs to suffer. So after a nice pep talk, Mabel was back to her fun loving self.

To makes things even better, Candy managed to get out of working on her Gold Eagle application when it turned out that the school wasn't accepting any more scholarships until next spring. So Candy was free to hang out with her friends.

The three BFFs spent a good chunk of the day eating ice cream at Beaver's, checking out boys at the mall, taking pictures of Grenda Jr dressed up, (and posting them online), buying teen romance novels, and other fun stuff.

Eventually, Grenda and Candy had to go home. Grenda's parents needed help finding the TV remote, while Candy's mom wanted her to get an early start on her spring application for Gold Eagle Academy. Leaving Mabel all by herself, which she was fine with thanks to all the cheering up provided by her friends. Besides, if she wanted to Mabel could just go back to the Mystery Shack and hang out with her Grunkle Stan, Waddles, or Soos, (Wendy had the day off and was probably hanging out with her friends). Though instead, Mabel decided that she just felt like walking around randomly by herself, thinking peaceful thoughts.

Her walk led towards Lake Gravity Falls, which brought back memories, (ones that made Mabel sad). These memories were of Mermando, Mabel's biggest crush, and the boy who she shared her first kiss with. After returning to his home in the Gulf of Mexico the young merman had sent Mabel many letters till he sent one that announced his engagement to the Queen of the Manatees. Though the message clearly showed that he was only doing this to prevent a war, Mabel was still utterly heartbroken.

 **Just wanted to point out something I just realized: in the show, Mabel hasn't made any attempts at finding summer love for herself ever since Mermando sent that final message. What do you think about that?**

Despite her efforts, Mermando held a strong place in her heart. One that made the rest of it hurt whenever she was reminded of him. Like right now as she walked over and sat on the edge of the docks, (where she and Mermando shared their first kiss).

Looking down at the water Mabel suddenly spotted a silhouette of something she couldn't decipher in the water. The silhouette appeared to be growing bigger till it came splashing out of the water, revealing itself to be Mermando.

"Mabel. My Hermosa Mariposa," Mermando said in a calm voice as he stared at Mabel lovingly.

Mabel was in a state of absolute shock. So shocked/confused that it took her every bit of effort to say something.

"Ma…Ma…Mermando?!"

"Yes, my Hermosa Mariposa. It is I, Mermando, I've come back for you my love," Mermando said before grabbing Mabel and kissing her on the lips.

The kiss caused all of Mabel's questions to temporarily vanish while she melted into the kiss. Even going so far as to deepen the kiss by grabbing Mermando's back and pulling him closer, (even though they were already smushed together).

These questions came back, however, once Mabel and Mermando brock away to breathe.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home getting married to your fiancé?"

Mermando was totally prepared for this, "I came back because I'm in love with you not the Queen, (and I couldn't marry someone I don't love). Fortunately, I was able to convince my cousin, Merteeno, to take my place, (he knew of my feelings for you and had no problem marrying the Queen). After the wedding, I came to live with my uncle Francisco. He lives in an underwater city not far from Gravity Falls."

"But what about your family back in the Gulf of Mexico?"

"I truly do love my family and I will miss them. But my hearts belong to you. I can't stand to not be with you." Holding Mabel's right hand, Mermando asked a very important question. "Mabel, will you please do the honours of being my Novia?"

Mermando's question caused tears of joy came out of Mabel's eyes. "Oh Mermando, I don't know what a Novia is, but I, of course, I will," Mabel responded as she pulled Mermando into a loving hug.

"Novia means girlfriend in Spanish." Mermando quickly explained as he hugged Mabel back.

"I'll take it."

The two spent the next few hours talking about what they'd each been doing since they'd last met. It turns out that Mermando had sent Mabel a message telling her to meet him at the docks that day, but Mabel hadn't been to the pool since Mermando's message about his engagement, (yet things worked out anyway). Mabel also told Mermando about all the fighting that had been going on between her and Dipper, including the Vampire Skulls, whom Mermando had heard about, (though he only knew of them back when they were the Black Nova). Turns out there was another side to the story.

"My people and the other members of the alliance thought that they'd been wiped out during the Nova War," Mermando explained. "They were an accursed race of vampires that are still spoken of with deep hatred."

"What war? I didn't pay attention much when Lothar, or whatever, was telling us his people. I only heard a few little bits here and there. I do remember him mentioning the Merpeople though."

"The Nova War was named after the Black Nova since their race responsible starting the conflict."

"So why did they start the war?"

"Well, technically the alliance started it. Though we had no choice. For years the Black Nova used their sorcerer powers to brainwash members of the six species, **"the ones who formed the alliance who were mentioned in Chapter 8"** , to come to their territory without them having to risk their own skin. Those vial monsters would drain their captives of their blood, turning them into mindless slaves for all eternity.'

'Eventually, we had enough of it and took action. We united together, vowing to free ourselves and the rest of the world of those bloodthirsty monsters. Though it wasn't easy, countless lives were lost in the fight, while leaving scars that current generations, (such as myself), still carry."

Mabel couldn't believe this. The Vampire Skulls seemed so nice, and she'd felt incredibly guilty for wiping them out. But it turned out that they were horrible creatures that only desired to hurt others for their own selfish reasons.

"Those jerks! I can't believe I felt guilty for destroying the life globe thingy. For cheese sake, they're the reason, (or one of the reasons), why Dipper hates me. Augh! All because they were friends with that stupid, no good, author that Dipper's obsessed with."

"For what it's worth, I think that Dipper is a jerk who doesn't deserve to be a part of your life; brother, or otherwise. Plus didn't you say that Dipper had been treating you badly ever since he started dating this Pacifica girl."

"Yeah," Mabel said in realization. "He's lied to me, called me horrible names, rejected all my ideas, (he wouldn't even give them a chance). And that was before I ended the Vampire Skulls."

"Which I think was a heroic thing you did my Hermosa Mariposa," Mermando praised. "You have avenged all of those who suffered during the Nova War and their descendants."

Mermando's praise caused Mabel to blush, allowing her to forget about her brother and focus on her boyfriend. "Oh, Mermando."

The two spent another half hour acting all lovey-dovey before Mabel had to head back to the Mystery Shack. But before Mabel left, she and Mermando agreed to meet as often as possible; as well, Mabel promised to convince her parents and uncle to let her go to school in Gravity Falls so that they wouldn't have to be separated.

Walking Mabel couldn't help but feel so happy. She'd finally found, not just her summer love, but her true love. It just filled her with so much joy.

"Match made," she said to herself, "Match made."

* * *

 **Just so you all know, Hermosa and Mariposa are Spanish words that mean beautiful, and butterfly. I got the words from google translate.**

 **F.Y.I. I've always been a big fan of MablexMermando.**

 **Now I know I said previously that the next few chapters would be ones inspired by Mon-Ra's work, however, these chapters aren't the ones that I was referring to. I had to add in these chapters to show the twins after their big fight, but I hadn't planned on writing so many chapters revolving around this. Though just so you're aware, the ideas I've been planning for a while now, (the ones inspired by Mon-Ra), will begin in the next chapter, or after it, depending on how much I write for certain sections that lead up to it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 13: What are we Gonna Do?**

 **Mystery Shack Gift shop**

"Uh, guys, what are we gonna do about Dipper and Mabel?" Wendy asked Stan and Soos from her regular spot behind the cashier. "I mean seriously it's been three weeks since their mega-fight, and they haven't spoken to each other since."

"They've barely interacted with each other also," Soos said in agreement. "No adventures, no games, just the occasional, hateful glance. But other than that, they've completely cut shut each other out of their lives. It's as if they both lived in separate parallel universes where the other doesn't exist."

"Yeah it pretty bad," Stan remarked, (also agreeing with his employees). "The only thing that they have in common these days is how they both want to stay here to attend school. Though they each want to go to separate schools for different reasons. And their parents are not happy about all this fighting between them."

"Then what are we waiting for dudes? Let's fix this sibling bond/friendship."

"But how are we going to do this?" Wendy asked.

"How about an intervention?" Soos suggested

Wendy did not like this idea, nor did Stan.

"No offence Soos," Wendy responded, "But interventions don't work on kids. I mean my family tried that multiple times on three of my cousins who were addicted to cocaine, refusing to eat fruit, tarring up every couch in sight, **"each cousin only having one of these addictions"**. No of which were successful. In fact, I think that the interventions made things worse."

"I'm with Wendy. Interventions are useless." Stan said in agreement with the teenager.

"Okay, how about time travel."

"Say what now?" Wendy asked, not understanding what Soos was thinking.

"Well from my experience, Dipper and Mabel have a bond that cannot be broken. So eventually it's gotta heal right?"

"Yeah maybe. But we have no idea how long it will take, or how it will happen." Stan answered.

"That's why we need to go forward in time to when the twins are all grown up because they'll probably have mended their bond by then."

"Then why do we need to go forward in time then?" Wendy asked, still not following.

"Because if we take the twins with us and they meet their future selves, (who don't hate each other). They'll see how happy they are when they're not enemies and decide to restore their sibling bond/friendship."

After thinking about it for a moment, Wendy realized one important flaw in Soos's plan, "Uh Soos, how are we supposed to travel into the future when we have no sort of time travel device?"

"Uh well, I was hoping we could find something in one of those journals that could show us how to time travel. Or at the very least, we could look through those doodads that Mr. Pines has stored in the lab and hope that one of them can time travel."

The two employees then turned towards their boss for an answer, who swayed his arms left and right, "Uh-uh, no way. I can guarantee you that none of those deathtraps are time machines. However," he says, suddenly remembering something important, "there is a cave at the bottom of the mountains that allows people to travel through time when you enter it. But be warned, you only get one chance to travel to another time period and back. Afterwards, some mystic force field will keep you from making an attempt to use it a second time."

"And how do you know of this?" Wendy asked.

"I discovered it in the first journal way back when I first moved here. I tried to use it to go forward in time to find out what the winning lottery numbers would be so that I could go make a fortune. F.Y.I. the cave can read minds, and if you're attempting to time travel for the "wrong reasons" then it'll instantly reject you, (while counting that as your one chance)."

"That is genius Mr. Pines," Soos complimented. "Now all we have to do is take the twins to time cave, go into the future, show them how good their lives are when they're friends, (not cheat the lottery), and then the Mystery Twins are back. Problem solved. Who's in?"

"I'm in," responded Wendy. "Those two are my friends, and I can't stand to see them hating each other like. Though we still gotta figure out how we're going to get them to go to the cave together. I mean we all know that Dipper won't go on any adventure with Mabel after last time."

"Leave that to me," Stan said.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Remind me why we're out?" Mason asked while his Grunkle Stan drove, (terribly), the two of them, along with Mabel, Soos, and Wendy in the Stanmobile, **"that's actually the name of the car"**.

"We're going to a cave that allows people to travel through time so that we can meet our future selves," explained Soos. "That being the reason for why Mabel's wearing a sweater with happy-faced clocks on it."

"Okay. Now remind me why Mabel here is coming along in the first place?" points to Mabel, (who's sitting beside him), while saying this. "She's just gonna mess things up like she always does."

"HEY!" Barked Mabel.

"Because you two haven't been getting along for weeks," Stan explained as he looked at them through the car's front view mirror, "and we all miss it when you two were BFFs or something like that."

"Grenda, Candy, and Waddles are my BFFs. Not this JERK!" Mabel snapped.

"Whatever. The point is that we hope that this trip through time will show you guys that hating each other isn't a good thing."

"And what if I refuse?" Mason asked.

"Or if I refuse?" Mabel added in.

"If either of you refuses, then neither of you will be allowed to stay for the school year. Meaning that you both will have to go back to Piedmont and not spend any more time with your love interests," threatened Stan. "Am I clear?"

With no other choice, the twins agreed.

A few minutes later the Pines, plus friends arrived at their destination. A cave that's entrance was surrounded by clock symbols, located at the bottom of the mountains.

While Stan stayed behind, (since he couldn't enter the cave a second time), the others went into the cave. Inside the walls were lit by glowing, light blue, clock symbols, (identical to the ones at the cave's entrance), that led to a huge cavern within the cave, covered in the same clock symbols as the ones they'd already seen, (that also glowed). In the centre of the cavern, the gang found what appeared to be a brand new, electronic calendar on a stone base. Shocking everyone as they couldn't believe that something that looked like an average piece of modern tech could do something unimaginable. Not to mention that electronic calendars hadn't been around for that long, yet this one was supposed to have been around for at least eighty years, if not longer. However, the journal confirmed that this was the device, (it even provided instructions on how to use it). Then again, the four of them realized that Stan hadn't told them the whole story; plus nothing in Gravity Falls made sense anyway so why should this.

Following instructions found in the first journal, Mason adjusted the settings on the calendar so that year showed 2032, (upon Soos's request), putting it back on its base afterwards. At this moment the hands on the clocks all over the walls started turning clockwise rapidly, while at the same time, the light from the symbols intensified, creating a massive flash so bright that it knocked Mason and his friends unconscious as the light vanished along with them.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Fallen Pines Trees, Welcome to the Future.**

 **Just a reminder, the show premiered in 2012 so the show takes place in that same year, (I assume). Meaning that since Mason set the time travel device to 2032, the next chapter will take place twenty years into the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

**F.Y.I. the name of this chapter is from a line said in SpongeBob when Squidward travelled into the future. It just seemed to really fit the chapter.**

 **Also in response to a question about whose side I'm on in this fight between Mason/Dipper and Mabel, type up "Bendu meaning" on Google and you'll get your answer. Not trying to be rude or offensive, I just think that it that this best describes my answer to the question.**

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 14: Welcome to the Future Part 1**

"Augh, my head," complained Mason. Though the pain in his head quickly replaced itself with confusion as he realized that he wasn't the Time Cavern anymore. Turning his head around, Mason noticed his friends, (and Mabel), were also here. Wherever here was that is. Recovering from, (what was most likely), their jump through time.

"Augh, how much sugar did I eat last night?" Mabel asked.

"Jesus Christ Stan never said anything about blinding flashes or massive headaches," Wendy complained.

"Don't blame Mr. Pines. He's a great man who's wiser than everyone in else the world put together," Soos said in defence to his boss.

"Guys, let's not focus on blaming anyone and figure out where we are," Mason ordered. "It's pretty clear that the Time Cave, (as I'm gonna call it), transported us not only to a different time period but also another place. The question is where?"

Taking a good look around at their new surroundings, the gang discovered that they were in a common room of some kind. The room contained multiple pieces of furniture, a bear skinned rug, pool table, ceiling chandelier made of deer antlers, fireplace, (with a massive painting of a hunter over it), a variety of taxidermies displayed all over the room, and multiple bookshelves that covered the wall across from the fireplace. Both the ceiling and floor were polished to the point that they glowed. On top of all this, the room provided an amazing view of Gravity Falls from windows on the far end of the room. These windows were decorated with maroon coloured drapes that appeared to be made out of expensive materials.

"Well it's safe to say that we're definitely in the Northwest Manor," stated Wendy. "I mean no one else in town owns a place with a view like this."

No one could disagree with that. Though this left the question as to why they'd been sent to the Northwest Manor.

"Mr. Pines did say that the cave can read minds, so maybe it knew we wanted to see Dipper and Mabel's futures and sent us here because Dipper's future is linked to the Northwest's," Soos suggested.

"Here that Dips. Looks like someone married rich," Wendy commented. Giving Mason a little jokingly nudge.

Blushing, Mason responded in his usual, logic thinking self, "Well we don't know that for sure. I mean we're twenty years into the future, (and as much as I like the idea), Pacifica and I could've broken during that time period."

"Maybe that jerk dumped you and now you're working as her butler." Mabel joked.

Though Mason did not find this funny. "JERK!" Mason shouted before walking out of the room, feeling both annoyed and offended by Mabel's joke. "I'm gonna do some more investigating. Join up when you're ready to grow up."

Turning around Mabel saw that Wendy and Soos were also unamused by Mabel's joke.

"You went too far this time girl," Wendy chastised.

"You know you could be a little nicer to Dipper," Soos stated. "I mean sure he's been mean to you a lot lately, but you don't exactly give him a reason not to. Maybe you could give him a little more positive encouragement. You know in terms of his supernatural dreams."

"Like how he gives me support for my dreams of finding true love. I found my future husband without Dipper. Besides he's clearly been showing more and more that he doesn't want me in his life. So why should I bother supporting him if I can't be a part of it."

"That's cold Mabes," commented Wendy.

"Yeah well, the truth hurts."

"C'mon Mabel," Soos pleaded. "Do you really wanna go through the rest of your life hating your twin brother? I mean you guys have spent every day together since you were babies; sharing all sorts of adventures, overcoming dangerous obstacles that most wouldn't survive while becoming even stronger in the process. In my opinion, you guys would be considered the greatest twins in the world. Don't you still care about him?"

"Of course I do," at this point, Mabel started bursting into tears as she talked, "He's one of my best friends. One I could never keep a secret from. But despite all my honesty, he still chose to lie to me, keeping secrets from me, and that was before he started dating Pacifica. He's always had hobbies or plans that I never knew about till I overheard him thinking aloud while writing his journals. It drives me crazy how I'm so open to him, yet he, on the other hand, is like a shut door; and now he's completely locked me out. I miss him, but all he does is act like a jerk around me. If he won't be my nice/loving brother than I see no reason to be his nice/loving sister in return."

Neither Soos nor Wendy could help but feel sorry for Mabel. She clearly wanted her brother back, however, Dipper did keep pushing her away without giving another chance to apologize for her actions. They had to get him to open up long enough to allow Mabel's apologies to sink in. Hopefully resulting in Dipper forgiving Mable while also apologizing to her as well.

"Maybe just lay off the jokey insults and cheer your brother on instead," Wendy suggested. "That should hopefully allow him to see that you truly care about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude," Soos affirmed. "Besides you two can't stay mad at each other forever. And at this point in the future, you've probably forgiven each other. So when Dipper meets his future self, that older dude will probably encourage him to let it all go."

In response, Mabel went up to Soos and hugged him, who in turn hugged her back.

After Mabel thanked Soos and Wendy for their support, the three of them went searching for Mason in the huge mansion. Finding him peering into a room that's door was slightly open.

"HEY DIPPER!" Mabel called out.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Mason shushed. "Be quiet Mabel."

"Why? What is the room?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Just take a look for yourselves. But be quiet," Mason answered, (to not just Mabel, but to Soos and Wendy as well).

Wanting to see what was going on, the others opened the door all the way to find a hot pink painted room. The room was comprised of a changing table, a bunch of stuff animal, (and other toys), and in the centre of it all stood a crib. In said crib rested a tiny little bundle with a tiny puff of tan hair, wrapped in a light purple blanket covered in blue pine tree symbols, (similar to the one on Mason's hat).

"Oh. My. God." Wendy said in shock/surprise.

"Is that?" Mason half asked, unable to believe what he thought he was seeing at this moment.

"Aww," Mabel and Soos cooed.

Wanting to get a closer look at the adorable baby, Mabel walked into the room, straight towards the crib; completely ignoring Mason who kept telling her to stop. Though as soon as she got halfway towards the crib's bars an alarm began blaring, (which caused the baby to wake up and cry extremely loudly), as metal bars came out of the floor, trapping the gang; followed by more metal bars coming out of the window sills, **"the windows are on the other end of the room, parallel to the room's entrance"** , preventing any chances of escape.

Mason, (now infuriated with his sister), screamed, "MABEL…"

"What is going on here…" interrupted a new voice. Though this one sounded very familiar.

The owner of the voice revealed none other than Pacifica Northwest. Though she was definitely older and more developed in terms of growth, (height, chest, etc), the gang, (especially Mason), recognised her long, blond, bell-shaped hair, as well as the way she carried herself as she dashed across the room, (in a seafoam green dress), towards the crib. Upon reaching said crib, the woman picked up and started rocking the crying infant in her arms.

"There, their little one," future Pacifica said in a soft voice. "Mommy's here, (unlike your no good nanny who's going to get the boot big time)." Looking over at the gang, the older Pacifica gave them a cold stare, (which turned into shock when she realized who she was looking at), while continuing to cradle the baby. "Ho…ho…how?"

At this point, the alarms had finally stopped blaring. However, the fun wasn't over yet. Once the alarms ended, a familiar looking man wearing a brown, casual jacket over a dark grey shirt with dark jeans came barging into the room, accompanied by multiple security guards, (armed with tasers). Despite the man's hight, brown mustache with a chin strip, **"hair on the chin that doesn't connect to the mustache"** , and a vertical scar that ran down from the top of his head to edge of his lip, the gang could clearly tell that he was Mason's/Dipper's future self. This confirmed Wendy's earlier prediction about him marrying Pacifica; especially since both adults wore identical looking wedding rings on their fingers. Making the baby in Pacifica's arms his child. Yet none the less, the four of them, were shocked at what they were seeing right now.

Completely oblivious to the "intruders", future Mason made his way towards his wife and child while the guards assumed defensive positions in front of the bars encasing the "intruders", tasers aimed and ready.

"Honey are you and Emma alright?" Future Mason asked.

"Uh, uh um Mason Dear, you may want to look around," future Pacifica said while pointing towards Soos, Mabel, Wendy, and young Mason.

Turning around future Mason at first found himself shocked at what he was seeing. Yet surprisingly the shocked face turn into an annoyed/obvious face as if he'd seen this coming.

"Over twenty years in Gravity Falls and the weirdness appears to never end." Reaching into one of his jacket pockets, future Mason pulled out a remote, then pressed it, which caused all the metal bars in the room to retract.

Turning towards the guards future Mason spoke, "Guards escort our "surprise guests" to the guest living room and remain with them. My wife and I will deal with them shortly. Oh and while you're at it have the butler prepare refreshments for them as well.

"Yes sir," the guards responded simultaneously.

The guards then did as they'd been ordered to do, immediately escorting the gang out of the room. Leaving the bosses along with their baby.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **This chapter took a little longer than anticipated. Sorry about that. Oh and I'm thinking of starting to work on a sequel to another one of my fanfictions so the next few chapters for Fallen Pine Trees may take a little longer to publish than previously. Sorry in advance for this, but I feel that it may help if I focus more on some other stories at the moment to all the ideas for Fallen Pine Trees to develop in my head.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before we begin the next chapter, let just say thanks to all of my viewers for your comments, and dedication to following this fanfiction. Because of you, Fallen Pine Trees has become my best fanfic that I've written so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 15: Welcome to the Future Part 2**

The guest living room, like every other room in the mansion, showed off complete and utter wealth to all beings including Mason, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy. Though this room in particular, (despite its small size), appeared to be designed to show off the Northwest family's wealth, and other bits of "greatness" in front of their guests, (could be why this was called the guest living room).

All four young guests from another time sat on a luxurious couch in the middle of the room, surrounded by pictures/sculptures of various Northwest's, depicting their accomplishments throughout history. The wall facing the gang showed a picture of the current Northwest's, Mason and Pacifica, each standing strong and proud while they each presented themselves in a different way. Mason, **"who has that scar from the previous chapter"** , had a smile on his face that showed great pride as he wore a huge medal that hung around his next, **"he's also wearing an outfit similar to Indiana Jones, but without the hat"**. He held an open book, (similar to the Three Journals but with the number four on it), in his right hand while the other hand rested behind his back. Pacifica was wearing a marvellous pink dress and decked out with all sorts of fancy jewellery, (including a golden crown). In her right hand, she held a golden pocket mirror that she was using to admire herself with.

Everyone was utterly amazed by all the artwork in the room, even Mabel. While Mabel had grown to despise the Northwests, she couldn't help but be amazed by the artwork, (and all the other decor) in the room. Though like the rest of the gang, her head was filled with questions about the future; such as whether or not she and Dipper were still enemies, or if their sibling bond had been restored.

With nothing else to do but munch on some ordures provided by the mansion's butler, the gang continued to ponder what the future held in store as they waited quietly for Mason and Pacifica's future selves to arrive.

Eventually, future Mason and Pacifica entered the room, making their way towards the guards who stood at opposite ends of the couch that the "guests" were sitting on.

"We brought them here just as you ordered sir," the guard on the left stated. "No problems what so ever."

"We also kept their mouths shut sir," the guard on right mentioned as well. "The girl in the clock sweater and the hairless gopher tried to make conversation once, but after I showed them, my little friend, here, **"referring to his Taser"** , well we haven't heard a peep out of them since."

"Did they touch anything?" Future Pacifica asked.

"Other than the ordures that were provided, they did not touch a single thing mam," answered the left guard.

"Good work you two. Now leave us," future Mason ordered. "We wish to speak with them in private."

"Um, are you sure sir?" asked the left guard. "We don't know who they are, or how they got through the mansions outer security. They may be..."

"Leave us NOW!" Future Mason shouted. "OR THE NOW-FORMER NANNY WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE TO LOSE THEIR JOB TODAY!"

Knowing that it'd be unwise to question their boss's orders again, the two quickly made their way out of the room.

As soon as they'd left, future Mason and Pacifica went over and sat down on the couch across from the one that their guests were sitting on. There they sat in an uncomfortable silence until future Mason finally spoke up.

"Let me guess, you discovered the time cave and came here to see what your futures are like? Am I correct?"

"Yeah that's the truth older dude," Soos answered. "But more particularly we came to show your younger self and sister here that despite your misunderstandings, to two of you have a bond that's utterly inseparable. One that's stronger than even the Great Wall of China. Right dude?"

"Yeah um, well you see, about that," future Mason began to say awkwardly. "Mable and I…"

"Mother? Father?" a new/familiar voice, (familiar to future Mason and Pacifica), called out. Upon hearing the newcomer's voice, everyone turned to look towards the voice's origination at the room's entrance.

The voice belonged to a young boy who appeared to be around twelve years old and showed a striking resemblance to younger Masons in terms of height, and how their faces were pretty much identical. Though unlike younger Mason, the boy had blonde hair with black tips. The boy wore a black button up shirt with a gold plated Northwest symbol on the upper left side, a pair of dark blue jeans, and sneakers that almost looked as if they were actually made of gold.

The gang gasped in shock, realizing that this was, in fact, Mason's son.

Taking notice to the unexpected visitors, but while seeming confused, Mason's son turned towards his parents with a questioning look on his face. Which they, of course, could clearly see.

"Um, Tyrone, how do I explain this…um, well...meet the past versions of myself, your uncle Soos, and your aunt Wendy. They found this cave, located in the mountains, that allows people to travel through time, and used it to travel forward in time, hoping to meet their future selves, as well as see if some, (shall we say), 'old wounds' had finally healed."

The beginning part of Mason's explanation worried Soos and Wendy since he didn't bother to mention Mabel at all. This also caused Mabel to feel pissed off.

Tyrone seemed to understand what his father was saying. Even going so far as to not thinking this was unusual given his father's experiences with the supernatural. Though there was one thing that still puzzled him.

"So who's the girl in the ugly clock sweater?"

"HEY!" Mabel called out. Feeling majorly offended.

"Oh, that's your aunt Mabel," Soos chimed in.

In response, Tyrone turned his head to look over at Soos than at Mabel, then back to his father, he asked, "since when do I have an aunt Mabel?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Once again ending with a major cliffhanger.**

 **Also, excuse my swear words, but I did mention that this story was rated T for minor reasons.**

 **F.Y.I. the portrait of Mason and Pacifica is based on an image I saw of Pacifica's parents in their galleries on Gravity Falls Wiki.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before we begin, let me just apologize for how the last chapter took longer than anticipated. I was dealing with a dry spell in my writing, and I tried to work through it by working on other fanfictions.**

 **Oh** **and I've edited the last few chapters so Mabel's clock sweater is explained sooner. Also the F in future Mason, and Pacifica is now turned to a lowercase, (unless the word starts a sentence). Just makes more sense in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 16: Welcome to the Future Part 3**

In the previous chapter Mason, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy began to learn a little bit about the future, including how Mason and Pacifica had a son named Tyrone. When Tyrone was introduced to the gang, he didn't recognize Mabel at all. And when Soos identified her as his aunt, Tyrone's response was…

"Since when do I have an Aunt Mabel?"

"WHAT!?" Mabel shouted angrily.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Wendy shouted before smacking her hand over her face in utter failure.

"NO DUDE! NO!" Soos hollered out with tears streaming from his eyes. The whole point of this mission was to show Mason and Mabel that in the future, they'd eventually mend their ways and become best friends/best sibling again. However, it was clear that this didn't happen if Mason's own son didn't know about his father's twin sister. Unless of course…

"Did Mabel change her name?" Soos asked.

"What?" Future Mason asked, confused?

"Well maybe if Mabel changed her name before Tyrone was born than obviously, he wouldn't know her old name," Soos explained.

"Augh Soos," Wendy groaned while once again smacking her head, this time because of how dumb Soos's idea was.

"No Soos. Mabel didn't change her name," future Mason answered. "And before you ask, no she's not dead. We just lost touch some years ago."

"Define some?" Wendy inquired.

"About nineteen years ago."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Wendy, Soos, and Mabel in shock before turning their heads leftwards to look at young Mason angrily.

"Don't give me that look. I can't be the only one responsible for this. I mean surely Mabel had some part in this as well," younger Mason said in defence.

"He's right," piped in future Pacifica. "Mabel had multiple opportunities to make things right with Mason, but instead she messed up every single time." Looks towards Mabel before she continues. "Your actions resulted in the extinction of an entire species, ruined one of our best chances of discovering the author's identity; not to mention you almost destroyed our relationship, turned most of your cousins against Mason, and were somewhat responsible for the death of…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Hold on a second," Tyrone interrupted. "That was her? Are you telling me that this the same girl from your childhood, who had no common sense or fashion tastes whatsoever? The one who messed with your lives so many times; and on top of that, is your," points his right index finger towards future Mason, "twin sister?"

"Sigh, yes son, Mabel is my twin," future Mason verified. "Though as I already said, we lost touch years ago when I began dating your mother. You see when Mabel found out about our relationship, she got really mad because of how she and your mother are, basically, sworn enemies. She refused to support it, claiming that I wasn't being a good brother by dating her enemy. Though this wasn't the only problem: at this time I was beginning to lose my cool with Mabel's silly behaviour since it kept messing with my goals. The breaking point occurred when her silliness wiped out the entire Vampire Skull race, ruining my, (at the time), the best chance of discovering the author's identity. Afterwards, we got into a massive fight, which ended with both of choosing to stay out of each other's lives, rarely speaking to one another. At this time I had gotten accepted into Golden Eagle Academy, which made things easier for us to avoid one another. Unfortunately though, our parents, Grunkle Stan, and those two," points towards Soos and Wendy when saying this, "tried so many times to get us to reconnect; each attempt ending in utter failure. They continued this for nearly a year till Weirdmageddon happened, where we were forced to work together; and as you already know, two very important people died during our confrontation with Bill. We couldn've defeated that triangle demon if Mabel hadn't been her usual, annoying, immature self. Anyways, after the catastrophe ended everyone realized that the sibling bond between me and Mabel was completely dead, and gave up trying to fix it. This, (combined with what happened during Weirdmageddon), caused some tension to develop between us, our friends and family. Though these tensions began to fade away when your mother and I got married fourteen years ago. In the end, Mabel and I have completely stayed away from each other. Only interacting with each other whenever I have to meet with her husband, Mermando Pines, (aka the ambassador of the merpeople).

So you see son, the reasons why I didn't tell you about my twin were because we basically weren't family anymore, (hell I didn't even invite her to me and your mothers' wedding), and I didn't feel that there was any need to include her in your life. Besides, from what your uncle Soos has told me, Mabel hasn't changed, (personality wise), since we were kids, and I didn't want her corrupting your mind."

"HEY!" Mabel shouted, feeling offended.

"Nevertheless," future Mason continued, "I'm sorry for never telling you about your 'biological' aunt."

"Eh, I can understand father. Heck, I'm glad we're not family." Tyrone said in response.

"WHAT?" Mabel shouted, again.

"Well if you were part of my family than I'd be a laughing stock, not to mention I'd have to deal with you trying to get me to wear all sorts of ugly sweaters; not only that but then your kids, Maxwell and Marilla, would be my cousins. Augh, I can't stand those twins. If their father wasn't an ambassador I'd have them sent to the artic, (along with their parents as well)."

"Um son, you know that your grandparents, (my parents), would never forgive us if you did that. And I've already lost enough relatives, (thanks to Mabel). The last thing I want is for my parents to hate me. Capeesh?"

"Argh. Yes, father, I get you. Though in my defence I wasn't actually planning on doing it."

"Noted. Now if you don't mind, your mother and I still have much to discuss with our guests from the past."

"So why don't go play in that new arcade we got you for your birthday last month," future Pacifica added in.

"I'm into that. Farewell, mother, father," Tyrone said before walking out of the room. Leaving his parents alone with the guests of the past. Once he'd left, the gang began to simultaneously ask their hosts questions.

"What was the Weirdmageddon?"

"When did I marry Mermando?"

"What does Bill have to do with this Weirdmageddon?"

"Who died?"

"You bought your son an arcade?"

"Why do my cousins hate me?"

"Can my kids switch from human form to merpeople form?"

"Did you ever discover the author's identity?"

"How could Mabel have caused to people to die? Are you sure it wasn't Thompson?"

"What about Mr. Pines? What's he doing these days? Is he still running the Mystery Shack? Did he retire? If he did retire, then did he leave the Shack to me?"

The last few questions caused future Mason to snap, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately stopped talking, now looking a bit terrified, (including younger Mason), as they just sat there for a couple minutes while future Mason regained his composure.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It's just…well…maybe we should go down to Mystery Shack where Mr. Mystery and I'll explain everything. Who knows, maybe we'll see Wendy there; well the future Wendy to be more exact. Last time I heard, she was planning on coming down for a couple of weeks. Whaddaya say?"

* * *

And so the gang plus future Mason, (Pacifica had to stay behind and do some work for her family's company), sat in a luxurious limousine as it drove towards the Mystery Shack. During the ride, future Mason refused to discuss anything relating to what had been mentioned or asked about earlier at the mansion. Instead, however, future Mason bragged about how he'd graduated from both Golden Egal Academy and Harvard University high honours, received thirteen doctorates, (aka P.H.D.), from subjects such as the supernatural, archaeology, etc. Then after graduating university, Mason went on to continue the author's work, unlocking all sorts of secrets about the world, discovering the existence of bizarre species, and finding ways to bring all these discoveries into the modern society that they were in now. In the end, all of Mason's hard work had paid off as he'd become one of the most successful scientists/explorers ever known, received thirteen Nobel prizes and was up for a fourteenth.

Mabel refused to listen to her brother's future self-brag about his accomplishments, still feeling hurt from what had been said at the mansion. Mason, on the other hand, was completely amazed by what he'd become. Thinking that none of this may have happened had Mabel still been a part of his life.

Wendy was feeling a mix of emotions: she felt annoyed by future Mason's bragging, but, at the same time, impressed by his accomplishments, and concerned since now that younger Mason knew how successful he'd become without his sister by his side, how could she, Soos, and the rest of the Pines family possibly get him to forgive Mabel and accept her back into his life? She also knew that Mabel was extremely hurt from the way Mason and Tyrone referred to her back at the mansion. Which definitely wouldn't help to motivate Mabel to forgive him. In short, this plan wasn't going the way they'd hoped it would.

Soos hadn't paid attention to what future Mason was saying at all. He hadn't since they'd left the mansion, when future Mason refused to answer any of his questions about Mr. Pines, himself, **" referring to Soos"** , or the Mystery Shack, (the only thing he did know was that the Shack was still running in the future). Now that was all he could think about, as he went over all the possibilities that ended with him either being dead or his relationship with Mr. Pines as dead as Dipper and Mabel's was. Though this wasn't usually like Soos to worry about stuff, (except that time when he was looking for a date to his cousin's engagement party), always preferring to remain positive about everything.

Eventually, the limo finally came to a complete stop. Truefully, the guests were all expecting to see the Mystery Shack completely the same as it was in the past. Knowing Stanford, they knew he'd never try to upgrade the shack do him being a cheapskate. So when they looked out one of the limo's windows, they saw something they'd definitely never expected to see. Outside the could see the one and only Mystery Shack, looking like the cruddy old tourist trap from their time. However, in front of the shack stood a massive, ten-foot tall, golden statue of Stanford Pines, who appeared as if he were running while holding a cash register in his left arm.

Getting out of the limo, everyone went over to the statue to get a closer look at it. When they did, they saw an inscription at the base of the statue that said the following:

 _Stanford Pines_

 _June 15, 1930- August 1, 2013_

 _Founder of the Mystery Shack_

 _A Lying Backstabbing Jerk_

 _Saved Gravity Falls twice_

 _A Hero who will forever be missed_

No one could believe what they were seeing. But they couldn't deny the fact, especially with the evidence in front of them. Well, Soos could.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears bursting from his eyes, Soos grabbed future Mason and began to shack him back and forth while saying, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Please tell me this is some sort of joke older dude."

"Oh, it's happened younger dude," chimed in a new/familiar voice.

Everyone turned towards the sound of the new voice. Seeing that it belonged to an older version of Soos who was coming out the Mystery Shack, making his way towards his younger self. Older Soos wore an outfit similar to that of his deceased boss. This included a black suit, (though it wasn't buttoned up), brown shoes, an eye patch, a maroon coloured fez, shoulder pads that could be seen, (despite being covered by the suit jacket). He even held an eight ball cane in his right hand that was identical to the one owned by Stan. The only difference from older Soos's outfit and Standfords was how the former wore a big, maroon tie with a gold coloured question mark symbol on it. He also had a goatee on his face in comparison to Stan, who had a five o'clock shadow on his.

As soon as he was standing only a few inches from his younger form, older Soos began to speak once again. "I'm sorry dude. But it's happened. Standford Pines is dead."

Dun, Dun, Dun!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Yep, it's true. Stanford Pines is indeed dead. His death will be explained in further detail during the next chapter, but I think that this one gives some basic idea of how it happened. Oh and just so you all know, before A Tale of Two Stans, Stan Pines was in his eighties when the show took place. I've decided to use that just because I prefer it.**

 **Now for anyone who's wondering when did Stan Pines save Gravity Falls, I'm referring to when he exposed Gideon for being the fraud that he is, and during Weirdmageddon. Though my version of Weirdmageddon is different than that of the one that is in the actual show. I will eventually be writing a story about, which will include Stan's death.**

 **Just so you all know, the whole Mermando and Mabel having twins thing were inspired by a fanfiction, and some images I saw on deviant arts.**

 **F.Y.I. I was originally planning to just write P.H.D. instead of using the word doctorate, (but with the added as to signify plural). However, every time I saved it onto this site, the word would somehow get erased. I don't know why.**


	17. Chapter 17

**First off, let me just say THANK YOU ALL for giving Fallen Pine Trees over 10,000 views, it really makes me feel good knowing how appreciated my work is. Thanks again : )**

 **Now in response to a question made by a guest asking who do I relate to more? I have to say my answer is Dipper/Mason. I'd prefer not to go into detail about why that.**

 **Just so you all know, from now on whenever I'm talking about either younger Mason or younger Soos, I'm just calling them by their names without the 'younger' part. When I talk about their future selves I'll still use future and older in their names. Though there will be a few exceptions the younger thing, which you will all be able to see.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 17: Welcome to the Future Part 4**

This was probably one of the worst days of Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez's life. Which was ironic since he'd planned for this to be one of the best days of his life. But instead, it was, by far, one the worst. Today he'd expected two of his best friends to make amends to their shattered sibling bond, rebuilding it to its former glory; while also seeing his own future in the awesome version that he's always dreamed it would be, with himself married to Melody, having had seven children, and being a partner/co-owner of the Mystery Shack alongside his hero Stanford Pines.

And yet most of what he'd been hoping for did not happen: true he did become the owner of the Mystery Shack, but at what cost? Dipper and Mabel's relationship was completely, and utterly dead just like Mr. Pines apparently was.

Mr. Pines was dead. This was something that Soos had never believed to be possible. To him, Stanford had always appeared as a strong, fearless, unkillable man who could've outlived everyone. He'd seen the man fight zombies, pterodactyls, mean kids, annoying customers, angry mobs, psychics, government agents, a deranged animatronic baggers, even a giant cyborg shark, **"that the last one was just from some fanfiction that Soos wrote about Stanford"** , and in the end, Stanford Pines had come out of all those fights as the victor. Though now, apparently, someone or something had taken down the unkillable man. Soos just could not believe it, despite the confirmation from his, and Dipper's future selves. Not even the giant gold statue of Stanford Pines, the one that stated the man's death, the one standing in front of Soos himself could make him believe otherwise.

"Soos? Soos Ramirez?" Wendy called out while snapping her fingers in front of Soos's face. Trying to snap him out of his trance.

Looking in front of him Soos could see the worried faces of Wendy, Mabel, younger and older Dipper, and his future self as they all stood around him.

After a few minutes of silence, Soos finally spoke up, "Hu…hu…how? How could he have died? I…I...it's impossible. What could have possibly done it?"

"Maybe we should go inside and discuss it," older Soos suggested who began leading the way into the Mystery Shack. Everyone else, (including younger Soos), followed suit, entering the Mystery Shack's gift shop.

The shack appeared to have remained relatively the same over the years with the only differences being a few new bits of merchandise around the shop, a poster behind the counter of Stanford, (in his usual business attire), saying "We put the 'fun' in 'NO REFUNDS!"

Also, standing next to the old vending machine, (still in the same spot that it's always been), was a young, man, (probably twelve or older), who strongly resembled younger Soos in terms of facial appearance, size and clothes, but with the exception of no hat; instead he wore a maroon bandanna with a gold question mark symbol, wrapped around short, (but still visible), light brown hair.

The gang, (especially Soos), were all shocked when they realized that this was Soos's son.

"Hey, dudes," Soos's son greeted, not shocked at all by what he was seeing.

" **Just so you all know, after future Mason left the mansion with the others, Pacifica called the Mystery Shack and informed older Soos of the situation. Older Soos, in turn, told his son about what was going on so as to not shock him when their guests arrived."**

The gang still remained in a state of shock till older Soos jumped in, "Everyone, this is Stanford Ramirez, my oldest child. You see…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a second," Mason interrupted. "You named your first son after Grunkle Stan?"

"I totally saw that coming," Wendy commented.

"Not just my first son," older Soos continued, "I named all my kids after your great uncle."

"YOU'VE GOT MORE?!" Mabel shirked loudly, which caused Mason, (both), and Wendy to cover their ears. "How many? And who's the mother?"

"Well, there's Stanford, (who you've already met), then there's Stanley, Stancio, Stanko, Stancliff, Stanbury, and Stana."

"Like I said, I totally saw this coming," Wendy restated, still unsurprised by how, in the future, Soos had a bunch of kids all named, (one way or the other), after their old boss. After all, if there was one thing you learned after working alongside Soos for three years, it's how the repair man's loyalty Stanford Pines was stronger than anyone else's loyalty to anyone or anything.

"All of whom were conceived by myself and my wife," old Soos shows the gold wedding ring on his right hand, "Melody Ramirez."

"I KNEW IT!" Mabel screamed. "I KNEW YOU TWO WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Congrad's Soos. You're going to be a husband and a father." Wendy said while patting Soos on the back. "So where's the rest of your family?"

"Melody took the kids to visit some relatives in Portland. Well except for Stanford here, and Stanley," starts to whisper, "he's in juvie for stealing from Gnasty's. He's kind of following in Mr. Pines' footsteps."

" **F.Y.I. Stanley Ramirez is ten years old, looks more like the male version of his mother, and thinks that being a criminal is awesome thanks to all the stories his dad told him about Stanford Pines."**

Strangely, Mason and Mabel had no response to this new revelation, but Wendy had something to say, "Have to say I'm a little surprised that your son's a criminal. On the other hand, however, I'm not at all surprised to hear that your kids look up to Mr. Pines."

"He was an awesome man," Stan R pointed out.

" **Just so you all know I'm referring to Soos's oldest son, Stanford Ramirez, by Stan R to not confuse people with Stanford Pines."**

"Speaking of Grunkle Stan," Mason chimed in, "Could we um get to point where our future selves tell us how exactly did GRUNKLE STAN DIE!"

"Yeah I'm with Dipper dudes," agreed Soos. "I have to know how Mr. Pines died. As well as how Mabel is involved, which I don't believe is possible either."

"Humph, I can totally see how it could be true. After all, it's not the first time Mabel has killed people with her accursed silliness," Mason stated, referring to the extinction of the Vampire Skulls.

"HEY!" Mabel shouted. "I said I was sorry. Though from what Mermando told me, those vampires were evil and deserved to die. Besides, if I really did kill Grunkle Stan, then why do most of our relatives hate you and not me?"

"Ooh Burn!" Stan R said.

"Whatever. Mabel's always been the favourite in our family because she's always positive about everything. I, on the other hand, am open-minded, always preparing myself in case something goes wrong so that I can fix it." Mason said in defence. "Besides according to my future self I'm a renowned world explorer, scientist, and hero."

"He's right about that," Stan R commented. "My school curriculum has history and science classes that teach about everything Dr. Pines has discovered throughout his life."

Hearing this caused a big grin to form on Mason's face as he continued talking, "See future generations are learning about me in school. But what about you Mabel? What exactly have you done in the future that's worthwhile?"

"I'm the first known human in history, (outside of movies), to marry a merperson! I also own the most popular beauty salon in the sea!" Called out a voice, that was easily recognizable to three of the gift shops occupants, while the remaining occupants found it to be a little bit familiar, but also different at the same time.

Looking towards the gift shop's entrance, (where the voices had come from), the gang saw that the voice belonged to a tall, light-skinned woman with chocolate brown hair. The woman wore a sparkling aqua coloured sandals, along with a skirt made out of what appeared to be seashells, and a sweater, (the same colour as her sandals), with light blue, question marks all over it. The gang, without a doubt, could tell that this was, in fact, Mabel's future self.

Focusing her attention towards the past version of her former brother, future Mabel added in, "And I wasn't responsible for Grunkle Stan's death."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Once again another cliffhanger. But don't worry, the next chapter will explain my version of Weirdmageddon, and how Stanford Pines died; there may also be another or more, shocking revelation(s) that you're all probably wondering about.**

 **Well, stay tuned. And once again, thanks for over 10,000 views : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**In response to a couple of reviews made by regarding certain chapters, (chapters 2 & 17), of Fallen Pine Trees, I agree and I will make changes to those chapters that I hope will fix things up.**

 **Oh and just so you all know, when Soos took over the Mystery Shack, he also took the title of Mr. Mystery as well.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 18: Retelling of the Past**

"It all started years ago. Back when Mystery Shack was just some cruddy home in the middle of the forest owned by the author. The author had…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second," interrupted Mason. "What about the author's identity? Did you ever figure this out?"

Everyone, including Mason, Mabel, Soos, (past and future selves), Stan R, Wendy, and Abuelita, **"she immediately moved in after Soos took over the Mystery Shack"** , were sitting around in the Shack's living room; which had remained completely the same except for the baby pictures of all of Soos's kids that hung the walls, and doyleys spread around the room, (courtesy of Abuelita). Future Mason was sitting in the old yellow chair in front of the TV while retelling the events of Weirdmageddon. That is, till his past self-interrupted him due to a curious desire that he himself was more than familiar with.

Looking down at his younger self-future Mason saw they boy's face gleaming with hope and desire, which caused him to smile a little bit remembering himself in his youth. This turned into a concerned frown as he knew of the dangers that could come from learning this secret when the boy was definitely not ready for it. Turning towards older Soos, he gave his old friend a look that pretty much showed his concerns.

"He's gonna find out anyways dude. Might as well tell them now so that they have a better chance to change the future for the better, and hopefully save Mr. Pines," older Soos said in response.

Agreeing with Mr. Mystery future Mason turned back around to face his guests from the past who were all sitting on the floor in front of him, (except for Wendy who was leaning on the doorframe that led to the main stairway) and started talking again.

"Alright, guys listen up. The author of the three journals is Dr. Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. A.K.A. Old Man McGucket."

Hearing this left the gang speechless. True they'd suspected that McGucket had been the author, they'd even investigated it a few weeks ago. But after McGucket's memories were destroyed, the gang, (even Mason), had given up on that lead. Yet now they had confirmation that the town's local nut-job was once, in fact, a genius.

Before the gang could ask any more questions future Mason continued on where he left off, (with the author's identity now being included in the story).

"Anywho, McGucket was once a brilliant scientist, known for having graduated from West Coast Tech with twelve doctorates at the age of eighteen. He'd come to Gravity Falls around ninety-eight years ago, (from this time period, not yours), to study the Mysteries of this town. As you all know, McGucket discovered all sorts of bizarre things all of which, (and more), were recorded in the three journals. McGucket eventually came to theorize that the town's extremely high supernatural, (or weird if you prefer to call it that), levels were caused by a strong connection between the town and a dimension comprised of all things weird; this dimension was called the second dimension. In an attempt to prove that his theory was true, McGucket began exploring unground caves where he encountered one filled with hieroglyphics that told of a fearsome, one-eyed, triangle-shaped demon believed to be from another dimension, (the same one that McGucket had been searching for."

"It was Bill!" Soos interrupted. "Bill was the one who murdered Mr. Pines wasn't he?"

Annoyed by another interruption future Mason calmly, (though also sternly), responded by saying, "Yes, Bill was the demon that the hieroglyphics described. Though as for whether or not he was involved in Grunkle Stan's death, well you'll all just have to quietly listen while I tell you what happened. Okay?"

Everyone, (even the Ramirez's), nodded their understanding, allowing future Mason to continue on.

"Now despite the warnings left on the cave walls, McGucket awakened the demon by reciting an ancient spell in the hopes that Bill could be the key to finding the solutions he'd been looking for. When McGucket met Bill, the latter introduced himself as a misunderstood demon whose only desires were to help unite different groups of life together so that they could all live together in peace and harmony. To prove himself, Bill verified to the young scientists' about the second dimension's existence, as well as its connection to Gravity Falls; he also told McGucket about how the second dimension contained secrets which could allow humankind to unlock the secrets of life itself. The two formed a partnership where Bill helped provide McGucket with the knowledge needed to create a universal portal that would open a gateway between the second dimension and ours. Together they built a massive, triangle-shaped portal under McGucket's house. It took four years of work before McGucket was ready to activate the portal for the first time, which was meant to be a test round before McGucket presented his 'masterpiece' to the world.

That's when everything began to fall apart: upon turning it on, McGucket ended up getting sucked through the portal into the second dimension; but thankfully, he was able to pull himself back into our dimension using a chain that he'd attached to himself and the floor of his laboratory beforehand. Though while inside the other dimension McGucket saw things horrifying beyond imagination, things made him question everything that his demon friend had told him. When McGucket confronted Bill about what he saw, the latter revealed his true plans to take over the formers' dimension and reform it into a dark, twisted image. Disgusted by this revelation, (and driven to near madness), McGucket severed all ties with Bill, hid the journals away, and abandoned his home forever determined to live out an ordinary life.

McGucket eventually found a job as a mechanic at the Gravity Falls Repair Shop, fell in love, and started a happy family. Though the memories of what he saw in the portal haunted him constantly. After some years, McGucket couldn't take it anymore, at this point the memories were driving him insane. He tried everything to get rid of those accursed memories, but nothing worked. He soon became so desperate that he went so far as to ask the Society of the Blind Eye, (a group that he'd been avoiding for so many years), for help. He told them of what had happened and begged them to wipe the memories of his dreadful experience in the portal. The society agreed to help him, though they felt that everything that the scientist had learned was a danger, so instead of erasing just the portal memories, they erased all of his memories linked to the supernatural. Now erasing that many memories in one blast can have some side-effects, which include utter insanity. It was because this that turned McGucket into the deranged kook that you guys know of him as.

To make matters worse, McGucket had apparently done more than enough to assist Bill in his plans. When McGucket activated the portal, he created a hole between the barriers that separate the second dimension and ours. This hole, though temporary weakened the barriers enough that Bill was able to slowly break them down on their own till he could one day come to our dimension freely with all his minions. Of course, the barriers had only been weakened a little bit so it required many, many years of effort before Bill could finally invade."

"So when did they get into our dimension future dude?" Mabel asked.

"Augh," Mason moaned in annoyance while slapping himself hard on the face. "Mabel YOU IDIOT!"

"What?" Mabel asked puzzled.

"Um did you not read the inscription on Grunkle Stan's statue outside? It said that he died on August 1st, 2013. That's one year ahead of our time. Jeez, sometimes I wonder how you managed to pass preschool you fucking idiot."

"Hey leave her, I mean me, or my younger self alone you dorky jerk," future Mabel defended.

"At least my spouse isn't half FISH!" Future Mason countered.

"Why I oughta…"

"Enough!"

Everyone immediately turned to the direction from which the British, feminine sounding voice, seeing that it belonged to Wendy's future self. This, of course, caused the gang, (especially Wendy), to gasp, once again.

Taking a good look at Wendy's older self, the gang noticed that she'd changed quite a bit over the last twenty years with the first change being how she spoke with a British accent, **"as mentioned before"**. Secondly, her outfit was now comprised of a red flannel shirt, (being similar in design to the one she wore when she was younger), beige cargo pants, and dark brown sneakers. Finally, She no longer wore a lumberjack hat which revealed that she'd switched from long hair to a, very short, a pixie style cut.

"Oh my god, Wendy!" Future Mabel beamed. Running over to the door that led to the Shack's gift shop, **"where older Wendy stood"** , and embracing older Wendy in an extremely tight hug. "I haven't seen you since my twins baby shower."

"Yeah um…Mab…el," older Wendy tried to say as future Mabel squeezed the life out of her. "Could you…please?"

"Oh yeah sorry," future Mabel apologized before releasing her.

"Hi-ya Wendy," future Mason greeted.

"Hey Wendy," older Soos also greeted.

"Hey, guys. Hey Abuelita," older Wendy greeted back after catching her breath.

"Hola," Abuelita greeted.

Taking a look around the room, older Wendy noticed the younger versions of herself, the Pines twins, and Soos hanging around near the TV.

"So did they?" She asked

"Yep," older Soos answered, knowing what his friend/former employee was thinking.

"And did this happen before or after Mason started dating you know who?"

"After," Soos answered again. "About three weeks after the twins encountered those vampire skulls thingies."

"Uh-huh. Now I'm gonna assume that you guys were telling our past selves about Weirdmageddon. Am I wrong?"

"Nope, you're dead on," future Mason responded. "In fact, I'd just finished telling them the first half of the story about how Bill managed to enter our dimension."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Finish the damn story."

"I'm with older Wendy dude," agreed Soos. "We need to know how Mr. Pines died."

"Yeah," said Mabel.

"Soos's is right," also agreed Mason. "Continue where you left off."

In response to the gang's request, future Mason continued. "Okay, so about a year after Mabel and I first visited Gravity Falls, **"F.Y.I. the twins' first visit was during the events of the series"** , Bill had finally managed to break through the barriers and invade our dimension. Throughout that same year, McGucket had begun to remember certain parts of his past, (particularly Bill and the demon's true plans). He tried to warn the town but no one would listen, well except for me, but I didn't have that much of an influence back then either to assist McGucket. So when Bill invaded, the Gravity Falls was pretty much defenceless against Bill's followers, both demons and humans."

"Wait," Mabel interrupted. "Bill had human followers?"

"Augh quit interrupting Mabel," Mason complained.

"You started it," Mabel countered.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Future Mason shouted before continuing. "Yes Mabel, Bill did have human allies. These allies were Gideon, Gideon's prison buddies, and Blind Ivan and a few others."

"WHAT?!" The gang gasped. Blind Ivan had been the leader of the Society of the Blind Eye, a group dedicated to erasing all "strange" memories from the people of Gravity Falls. After an encounter with the society which resulted in the gang kicking the formers' butts, all members of the Blind Eye were stripped of all memories relating to the cult; though Ivan, (accidentally), ended up losing all his memories. Since then he'd been travelling around the country as a banjo minstrel. Yet it appeared that the guy may have regained his memories somehow.

Knowing what the gang was probably thinking, future Mason began to explain, "When Blind Ivan told us of the society's history, he left out some major parts: true that the society's purpose had been to wipe away memories, however, the reason for doing this was not to make people's lives better, but to keep anyone from learning of Bill's plans so that no one could interfere. Ivan also lied about how Bill had formed the society after he'd began working with McGucket, (the latter of whom who had no idea of the former's relation to the cult), and had appointed Blind Ivan as one of his lieutenants, who, (with Bills assistance), invented the Memory Gun, recruited others to the cult, and trick those members into thinking that they were actually helping people."

"So no one except for Bill and Blind Ivan knew of the Blind Eye Society's true purpose?" Mason clarified.

"Correct," future Mason answered. "Also unbeknownst to us, Bill had been watching our whole encounter with the society; and afterwards, restored Ivan's memories."

"What about the rest of the society?" Mason asked. "Did Bill restore their memories too?"

"Only a few of them. By this time Bill believed that he was so close that he didn't need to keep wiping people's memories anymore, and just needed minions to assist in the invasion. So he chose certain members who knew he could persuade into siding with him when he invaded our dimension. Among those who were chosen were Bud, (obviously), and three other guys whose names I don't recall.

Anywho, back to Bill's invasion, which he named Wierdmageddon. Now as I already said, no one had expected this to happen, as such everyone was unprepared for when Bill took over and started capturing everyone, (both humans and creatures), and turning them into the stones which he used for his gigantic thrown. Things were bad, but there was some hope: you see Grunkle Stan had always believed that he'd live to see the apocalypse, so he prepared himself for it by storing all sorts of supplies, (food, flashlights, etc.), inside the Mystery Shack. On top of that, a few weeks before Wierdmageddon, McGucket had created a mystical shield, made out of rare ingredients, that could make anything within its boundaries immune to Bill's magic. Coincidentally, McGucket chose to place the shield around the Mystery Shack, which Grunkle Stan was against at the time. But in the end, the both the Mystery Shack's shield and supplies made it the perfect place for all that escape Bill's wrath to take refuge in.

Among the survivors were myself, Pacifica, Stacy, Natasha, **"Pacifica's friend with brown hair"** , Soos, Wendy, McGucket, Grunkle Stan, Sherriff Bulbs, Multi-Bear, a couple of Manotaurs including Chutzpar, a bunch of gnomes, Sev'ral Timez, a unicorn, Rumble McSkirmish, Grenda, Bats Biker, Wax Larry King's head, Candy, Waddles, and Mabel. Together we became the known as the Gravity Rangers, (the name was Soos's idea)."

"What about Mermando?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry the city that he lives in was not within the borders of Gravity Falls so he and his people were not affected by Wierdmageddon," future Mabel's answered.

Annoyed by how they were getting off track, again, future Mason resumed where he'd "forcibly" left off. "Now though we were forced to hide within the Mystery Shack, McGucket found a way to find what Bill was up to by attaching wireless cameras, (that he could monitor from inside the Shack), onto raccoons and sent them out to spy on the triangle-shaped demon. This strategy proved useful as the raccoons found out that though Bill was able to reform Gravity Falls into his own sick, twisted image, he couldn't do it to the rest of the world, nor could he even leave the town. The reason for this being because Bill and his fellow demons were, (in our dimension), just spirits, and spirits can't last long in this dimension without a body that can keep regenerating their energy levels and allow them to survive. The only reason that Bill and his demons were able to maintain his spirit form in Gravity Falls without bodies was due to the town's insanely high levels of weirdness. On top of all that, it was discovered that only the most powerful of the demons, (that being Bill), needed to possess a body in order to keep the rest of them alive. Though in order to do this, Bill couldn't just take over anyone's body. He needed someone strong, (but not overly strong like Manly Dan), smart, (but again not too smart like myself), fearless, manipulative, and in complete control of their life. That, someone, was apparently Stanford Pines. With Grunkle Stan's body, Bill could finally achieve his life-long goals of reforming everything into his horrifying image and rule for all eternity."

 **DUN, DUN, DUN!**

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about how this chapter didn't cover Grunkle Stan's death, but we're just about there. Wait and see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and will be looking forward to Retelling of the Past Part 2.**

 **Also, this chapter was originally named Welcome to the Future Part 5, but I figured I used the "Welcome to the Future" name enough that it was starting to get old, so I renamed the chapter to give it a bit more fling. Hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**F.Y.I. I made that adjustment to chapter 17, that I said I would.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 19: Retelling of the Past (Part 2)**

For like the billionth time that day the gang was utterly shocked. But because he knew that this was going to happen, future Mason gave them a minute to take in what he'd just said, then returned to where he'd left off.

"Yeah, it shocked us all too upon discovering this. Though surprisingly, Grunkle Stan seemed to take it better than most who discover that an evil demon wants to take over their body. He used this knowledge to come up with a plan to defeat Bill. The plan was for him to meet with Bill at Dusk 2 Dawn store in private, (though we'd all be there in disguise), offer him his body in exchange for cash. Once Bill was inside Grunkle Stan's body, McGucket would fire the Memory Gun on him at full power, destroying the one-eyed demon once and for all.

Unfortunately, McGucket theorized that there may be a serious risk to the plan: using the gun at full power could not only wipe away all of a person's memories but also their soul, essentially killing the host body in the process. To make matters worse, the gun could only work on spirits/demons that were inside an actual body, nor would firing the gun at any level less than its highest could destroy Bill.

In the end, everyone, (especially me, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy), agreed to save that plan as a last, extremely, desperate, no other choice option.

Instead, McGucket proposed that we use something called the Zodiac to take down Bill. He explained how the Zodiac was an ancient circle comprised of ten symbols shaped like a pair of sunglasses, question mark, a bag of opened ice, pine tree, a pentagram with an eye in the center, a six-fingered hand, llama, shooting star, heart with a stitch in the middle, and Pac-Man; these symbols encompass an image of what strongly resembles Bill. For it to work, the Zodiac requires ten people, each representing one of ten symbols to stand atop the one they match while holding hands, which causes the wheel to activate. McGucket had learned about this thing years ago but never gave it much interest till after he began to regain his memories the year before Bill's invasion. McGucket believed that if we were to form the Zodiac then it would destroy Bill, send his demon minions back to the second dimension, and end Wierdmageddon once and for all. Seeing as how there were no better options available, everyone voted to for the Zodiac.

After McGucket and I analyzed the Zodiac from images found within the second journal, we determined who represented which symbol:

Sheriff Bulbs represented the sunglasses

Soos was the question mark due to having one on his shirt

Wendy represented the bag of ice because she always appears to be chill

I represented the pine tree because of my hat, obviously

McGucket was the six-fingered hand since his journals had that same symbol on them, (he did this to signify how his research was unique)

Pacifica represented the llama since they were her favourite animal, and because I gave her a neckless with a gold llama on it for Christmas

Mabel was the shooting star as her favourite sweater contained one

And Grunkle Stan was Pac-Man since he had a symbol shaped like the character on his fez

Then we came across a problem: true we'd managed to find matches for the remaining two symbols, the pentagram with an eye and the stitched heart. But the problem was how these matches were Robbie, (who represented the stitched heart), and Gideon Gleeful, (who was the pentagram), two people who were both unavailable since the former had been captured at the invasions beginning and was now one of the many stone figures comprising Bill's throne; while the latter served the demon we were trying to destroy, (and would probably not turn against his master).

Upon realizing this, everyone thought we were screwed, then Grunkle Stan came up with a plan to get Gideon to help us, and save Robbie. You see, Grunkle pointed out how we didn't need Gideon to cooperate to invoke the Zodiac, we just needed to capture and force him onto his Zodiac symbol long enough to defeat Bill. Plus if we were to capture Gideon, we could force him to reveal to us how to free Robbie, (along with the rest of Bill's prisoners), from Bill's throne. Everyone was all for this plan, however, there was still the matter of how we were going to break into the Fearamid, a giant, floating pyramid that served as Bill's headquarters during Wierdmageddon and the location of his throne? I mean none of us knew how to fly, and McGucket didn't have the resources needed to build more jetpacks, much less human-sized ones."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second future dude," Soos interrupted. "Are you saying that McGucket had already made jetpacks?"

"Yep. For his raccoon spies. How do you think those little critters managed to infiltrate the Fearamid? I mean it floats high in the sky," future Mason explained.

"Anyway, on top of all that," future Mason continued, "we also had to figure out how we were going to get past all of Bill's forces. I mean we all knew that the Fearamid would be swarming with Bill's followers, (both humans and demons), and would most likely have to means to prevent a break-in. Fortunately, once again, Grunkle Stan came up with a surprisingly brilliant idea to use all the dinosaurs hidden in the abandoned mines to attack Bill's forces while we infiltrated the Fearamid, rescue everyone, activate Zodiac, allowing us to finally end Wierdmageddon. Everyone was all for it though there was still the question as to how we were going to get into Bill's pyramid? That's when I came up with the idea to turn the Mystery Shack, (since it was the only thing resistant to Bill's powers), into a mobile base that could not only fight against Bill's forces but also launch us into the Fearamid, (with a giant cannon). Using McGucket's mechanical brilliance, and Soos's creative thinking, the Gravity Rangers were able to reform the Mystery Shack into the Mystery-Tron, a giant fighting robot.

Once the Mystery-Tron was ready, and our dinosaur army was freed and tamed, the Gravity Rangers attacked. The battle was difficult, especially when Bill, (in a giant form), joined the fight, but overall our forces held up. And when the Mystery-Tron squared off against Bill, we kicked his butt. Sure the Mystery-Tron took some damage, but once we temporarily blinded Bill, (by a device of my own I creation), the demon was forced to retreat to his private courters to heal himself.

With their leader temporarily out, the rest of the 'Insane Empire', (as we'd started calling them by), were in retreat, well all except for Gideon, and his two best prisoner buddies, (Ghost-Eyes and Killbone), who'd been placed in charge of the Fearamid's security. To our fortune, we'd already been informed of this beforehand thanks to our raccoon intelligence network. This prevented us from capturing Gideon before the attack but made things less risky on our end since Bill was now too occupied with his recovery to take notice of his little lieutenants' disappearance.

So after the majority of the Insane Empire had retreated, a team comprised of everyone linked to the Zodiac infiltrated Fearamid and made our way to the throne room. Once there we encountered Gideon and his henchmen, the latter of whom were immediately overpowered by Chutzpar and Bats, (who'd also joined the task force for that exact purpose), while the former was wrapped in chains. Gideon then told us that by pulling the load-bearing human for Bill's throne, Mayor Tyler-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on a second dude," Soos interrupted. "Tyler's the mayor of Gravity Falls? What happened to Befufftlefumpter?"

"He died during spring break before Weirdmageddon occurred. And to make a long story short, Tyler won the mayoral election," future Mason explained before continuing. "Now as I was saying, according to Gideon, by pulling Tyler out of the throne, the rest of it would collapse and turn everyone back to their normal selves, including Robbie. Surprisingly, this turned out to be true, but given what was at stake, I doubt Gideon would lie."

"So how'd you get that little creep to talk?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oh, Mr. Pines threatened to shave off all of the kids' hair and then draw a butt where it used to be with a permanent marker," older Soos answered.

"Nice," Wendy complimented.

"You know," Soos began to say, looking directly at future Mason, "it sounds like you and Mabel must have worked together a lot during this near-apocalyptic event. Bet this must've helped med your sibling bond a bit right, right?"

"Augh SOOS!" Future Mason shouted. "Have forgotten what I told you back at my place? Mabel and I hate each other. True we worked together during Wierdmageddon, but that doesn't' mean we came to hate each other any less. That catastrophe caused us to sever all ties between one another completely This is the first time we've even sat together in a room for nineteen years."

"But you must've gotten along a little bit right?"

"No Soos, they didn't," older Wendy answered. "Throughout our time in the Gravity Rangers, Dipper and Mabel argued constantly, always disagreeing about everything. It was pretty annoying for the rest of us, (even Pacifica got sick of it). It got to the point where we had to assign them completely separate tasks just to keep them from even giving one anther deathly glares."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Mabel and I hate each other," stated Mason. "Now could someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL DID MABEL DO TO GET GRUNKLE STAN FUCKING KILLED?!"

"Well," future Mason explained, "before the attack on the Fearamid, (when we were assigning everyone tasks), Mabel offered to be the one to draw the Zodiac on the ground when we were ready to activate it, which Pacifica and I were totally against. However, after an hours' worth of begging, McGucket and Grunkle Stan, (who were the elected leaders of the Gravity Rangers), agreed to let her do this and even gave her a picture of the Zodiac so that she could practice beforehand. Of course, when Mabel drew the Zodiac during the mission, she did it in her own, silly, unprofessional way with all the symbols having goofy faces, hearts and others images that were not on the original design. Mabel claimed that it would still work, but when we attempted to perform the ritual, it didn't. As an argument broke out over Mabel's failure, Bill reappeared, fully rejuvenated and ready for round two.

Before anyone could do anything, the insane demon went straight into Grunkle Stan's body, attempting to take it for his own. Though Grunkle Stan, (as we all know), was not the type of person who would go down without a fight. He gave it everything he got, but it soon became clear to everyone that Grunkle Stan did not possess the level of skill that Bill had in spiritual combat needed to win; even Grunkle Stan began to realize this. When he realized that he couldn't win, Grunkle Stan ordered us to fire the memory gun, (which I'd reluctantly brought with me just in case), on him at full power.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. Sadly, however, I had no other choice. If I didn't fire now before Bill gained full control, then all life would be wiped out, while our dimension would be transformed into the sickest, twisted, horrifying thing ever. Plus even if Stan survived Bill's take over then he'd probably spend eternity as the latter's slave, a fate far worse than death.

So, unfortunately, I ended up firing the memory gun on Grunkle Stanford Pines at full power, the results proving to be everything we'd expected, good and bad. Bill, unable to withstand the ray gun's effects, perished, causing all of his demon minions to be sucked back into the second dimension, with everything that Bill had created, (including the Fearamid), to disappear, allowing Gravity Falls to return to normal, (well what you would call normal in that town anyway), ending Weirdmageddon. As for Grunkle Stan's fate, well McGucket's on what would happen to a human should it be hit by the gun at its highest level proved one-hundred percent accurate; with Grunkle Stan's soul vanishing from exitance forever, leaving behind a scorched, stone shell the man, which turned to ashes when the town reverted to its old self.

Overall, Weirdmageddon became known as the biggest catastrophe in world history as it almost led to the extinction of the entire human race, (along with every other species in the universe). All humans affiliated with the Insane Empire were charged with high treason against Earth itself and were executed, including Ivan, (who'd tried and failed to stop me from destroying Bill), and Gideon. But even getting rid of those traitors could not heal the scars left by the events of Weirdmageddon."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter were the gangs' future selves will tell their younger versions of what happened after Weirdmageddon.**

 **Now just to clarify, in my alternate version of Gravity Falls, The Stanchurain Candidate does happen, with some changes being that Ford isn't in it, (as you all probably know), and it happens during the spring break following the Pines Twins first summer in Gravity Falls.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 20: What else does the Future Hold?**

In the previous chapter, Mason, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy finally found out how Grunkle Stan died, and how Mabel was, (in a way), responsible for it. The revelation really struck a blow to the gangs' hearts. Afterwards, the gang went to different parts of the Mystery Shack separately to talk more with their future selves.

* * *

 **Attic**

"Fiddleford's apprentice, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

After being escorted to the attic, which had remained relatively the same over years except for how the room that Pines twins use to sleep in had been expanded to accommodate for Soos' kids, future Mason informed his past self about what had transpired after Wierdmageddon. Among the things he mentioned included why most of his family now hated him, **"as mentioned in Chapter 16: Welcome to the Future Part 3"** , and how McGucket, (aka his hero), had taken him on as an apprentice.

"Yeah by the end of that whole catastrophe, McGucket had finally regained all his memories, as well as his sanity. So he then went back to unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls, with a research grant of fifty million dollars courtesy of both the Northwest's and the United Nations."

"How'd he manage to get that much?"

"McGucket met with the United Nations after Wierdmageddon to discuss what had transpired before and during the apocalyptic event; as well to finally reveal what he'd uncovered during his first ten years in Gravity Falls. Impressed by his discoveries, the United Nations agreed to allow further research to be put into the supernatural; but proceeding with extreme caution to prevent another interdimensional invasion.

Anyway, McGucket allowed me to stay with him at his new laboratory while I attended Gold Eagle Academy. It was awesome."

"Nice. So what's McGucket doing these days? Did he retire, or are you and him now partners?"

The question caused a massive frown to appear on future Mason's face as he lowered his head sadly. Catching the hint from the way the future version of himself reacted, realized his own answer.

"I'm, I'm so sorry I didn't know.

"It's okay. I had a feeling that I'd end up telling you about this?"

"How, how did it happen?"

"Old age. He did manage to live to be one hundred four. So you know there's that."

"Oh. Okay. That nice I guess."

After a minute of sad silence, something occurred to Mason.

"Wait, not that I'm complaining about staying with McGucket, but why didn't I stay with Soos at the Shack? I assumed that when Soos inherited it, (which he obviously did so), he would let me stay there throughout the year while I attended school; and I know for a fact that Soos never turns down a friend in need right?"

"Um, well," future Mason awkwardly, "about that. You see the death of Grunkle Stan really broke Soos' heart. Resulting in him doing something he's never done before in his life. Now while Mabel and I continually blamed each other, Soos thought that…"

* * *

 **Kitchen**

"If we'd spent less time fighting with each other than perhaps we could've avoided having to use the memory gun on Grunkle Stan. So when he took over the Mystery Shack, he refused to let us stay during the school year, saying we were temporally banned for our part in the death of its founder," future Mabel explained to her past self while they sat beside each other at the kitchen table, snacking on some cookies.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe this," Mabel stated, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Soos was one of the nicest guys she'd ever known. To think that he'd turn his back on his friends was just a cray-cray. Though she knew how much her Grunkle Stan meant to him; he meant a lot to her too. Enough that felt like her heart had been stabbed when future Dipper told them about Grunkle Stan's death. At the time she couldn't believe it.

Then suddenly her mind filled with important questions?

"But if I, or we, or whatever, didn't stay at the Mystery Shack than where did I stay? Did I end up going back home to Piedmont? Did mine and Mermando's relationship hold? Did everyone hate me and Dipper afterwards like Soos?"

" **She clearly forgot about when she was told how she married Mermando in the future?"**

In response to her past self's questions, future Mabel answered by saying, "First I ended up going back home, (while Dipper became some dumb apprentice). Second," shows her wedding ring, "Mermando and I are happily married. Thirdly, (and finally), Soos didn't hate us, he just was mad at us; though this only lasted for a year, then we were unbanned from the Shack. But thanks to Pacifica, most of the town completely turned against me; with all the blame being put onto me for not setting up the Zodiac properly while Dipper was named a hero for his courage in taking down Bill. The only ones who weren't turned against me were Candy, Grenda, and Waddles."

This took Mabel a minute to take in before she responded, and when she did she was not happy, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"I know. It wasn't easy for me either. At least Candy, Grenda, and Waddles had my back."

"Yeah, you're right. So how do Mermando and I keep our love alive?" Mabel asked, deciding to focus on her love life.

"The same way that Soos and Melody made it work, Skype. Turns out Merpeople have big, mystical Clams that they use as laptops which are able to connect with human laptops. Kept our love alive and strong till Mermando and I were able to get married at age eighteen."

"Awesome!"

"Totally. And honestly, I'm glad we got married then, by that time mom, dad and I were really losing touch."

This caused Mabel to feel confused, "Say what now?"

"Yeah um," future Mabel began to explain, knowing that this was not going to be easy. "Well when they came for Grunkle Stan's funeral, mom and dad sort of took Mason's side in our fight?"

"WHAT?!"

"Dipper explained what happened and had most of the town to back him up. After Dipper's explanation, Mom and dad were furious with me, saying it was time for me to grow up. I ended up getting grounded for like a year; even after that things felt tense. Fortunately we managed to make amends a year after my wedding, but still, they prefer Dipper over me."

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad."

"Tell about it. At least the rest of the family, **"referring to all of Mabel's grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles from both her parent's sides of the family"** , had my back. When I told them what happened, they all agreed that Dipper could've been a little nicer to me and more open to my creative ideas. Also, he was the one who fired the gun that killed Grunkle Stan, so technically he was the one who murdered him not me."

"That makes sense," Mabel said in response.

"Wait," Mabel suddenly realized something, "what about Wendy?"

"Um, what to do you mean?" Future Mabel asked.

"You said most of the town turns against me accept of Candy Grenda and Waddles. But you never mentioned Wendy. Did Wendy turn against me too?" Mabel asked. Tears coming out of her eyes. "Please tell me it's not true. She's like a big sister to me."

In response, Mabel said to her past self, "Well you see…"

* * *

 **Roof**

"So I signed up for the exchange student program along with Tambry and Robbie to get away from it all. Things were really tense at that point, and like Soos, I felt I needed a break from the twins' fighting. We ended up spending the entire school year in London, England."

When everyone split, the older Wendy took the younger version up to the place where they could always chill out and relax. It seemed that the roof remained the same as it did in Wendy's time. No changes except for how there was now a sign that said "Break Roof". Apparently, the break room that Mason gave to Soos got turned into Abuelita's bedroom when she moved in with her grandson.

"That's how I ended up meeting James, a tall, skinny, silver-haired sophomore who's pretty gorgeous," older Wendy continued. "His parents volunteered to be our host family during our time in London. He served as our guide, showing us around the school, and city. London was an amazing experience for me. Not to mention James is one of the most incredible guys I've ever met."

"I'm gonna guess that you hooked up with him Am I wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, your spot on," older Wendy said in response. "We started dating two months after we met. When the school year ended we considered breaking up since we lived in separate countries. However, we'd both really enjoyed the time we spent together as a couple, so we decided…"

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm

Suddenly the sound of a vacuum cleaner turning on immediately interrupted Wendy's conversation. When they turned towards the sound that the vacuum had originated from, they discovered that Abuelita was the one using it.

"HEY ABUELITA!" Older Wendy shouted, trying to make her voice loud enough to be heard through the, (extremely loud), vacuum, but was otherwise unsuccessful. Only when Abuelita moved to clean where both Wendy's were sitting at did she notice them trying to get her attention.

Unable to hear them, Abuelita turned off the vacuum, filling her ears with the sound of both Wendy's screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I vacuum the roof now," Abuelita answered in soft voice.

"Well, could you please hold off for a bit?" Older Wendy asked. "We're trying to talk here."

"I vacuum roof now," Abuelita repeated.

"Could you by any chance wait till after we're done?" Wendy asked.

"I vacuum room now," Abuelita stated before turning the vacuum on again, continuing on where she left off.

Deciding to just go somewhere else, older Wendy guided her younger self towards the ladder, leading down to the gift shop.

Once there, (and the entrance from the roof to the gift shop was closed), older Wendy continued but decided to not go into detail.

"Okay, long story short we ended up doing a long distance relationship throughout the rest of high school, attended the same university together in London, got married after graduating, and had a couple of kids, one of each gender who we named William and Jessica. William's fourteen years old, and Jessica's twelve. We just decided to move back to Gravity Falls because James is a fantasy writer, and the town has plenty of inspiration that he can use for his work. Also, Dr. Nofield, **"the unnamed doctor who verified that Toby's birthmark was disgusting"** , just forced dad to retire after a terribly bad fight with Multi-Bear. So now I'm needed to run the family business since Marcus, Kevin and Gus still need someone to supervise them."

"I can totally see that happening," Wendy responded, referring to what had been said about her father and brothers. "So how'd Soos manage with running the Shack after I left for London?"

" **Fun fact: in this alternate version, Wendy's job at the Mystery Shack is not just a summer job, she works throughout the entire year. Also, she's been working since she was twelve."**

"Oh it wasn't easy, (especially with all the repairs that the Shack needed after Wierdmageddon), but he'd already replaced me with Thompson a week after becoming Mr. Mystery."

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Wendy shouted, shocked by what she thought she'd just heard. "Are…are you saying that Soos actually fired me? And replaced me?! WITH THOMPSON?!"

"Yep," older Wendy responded calmly as she'd expected this sort of response.

"Bu…but why? I mean I thought we were friends. Why would he fire me, then replace me with Thompson? Besides, why would Thompson go work for Soos? I thought he worked as the manager of the Royal Ragtime Theatre."

"Sigh, around a week before Weirdmageddon, Thompson got fired after getting caught drinking popcorn butter. As for Soos, well the thing is…"

* * *

 **Soos', (Stan's former) Office**

"After Mr. Pines died, I kind of became a different person," older Soos explained to his past self. The two dudes were sitting across from each other at older Soos' desk, inside what was once Stanford Pines' office. Like most of the Shack, the office remained relatively the same, (even the photocopier from twenty years ago was still there). The only differences being how there was a picture of older Soos' his family on his desk, and a portrait of Stan looking all luxurious, **"this is the same portrait that Stan had in his room in Scary-oke"** , hanging up on the wall behind the desk.

"Define different," Soos asked curiously.

"Well when you lose the man who was your hero, your idol, and father figure, your heart tends to fill itself with negative emotions such as pain, despair, anger, etc. This causes a person to lash out at everyone close to you, friends and family alike. Which is what I did. I banned Dipper and Mabel from the Mystery Shack, (blaming them for Mr. Pines death with their constant fighting), fired Wendy for having been a slack-off at work; I didn't even send Reggie a present for his one year wedding anniversary." Upon finishing that last sentence older Soos burst into tears.

"There, their older dude," Soos said, patting his older self's hand as a way of comforting him. "It's okay."

Grabbing a tissue, older Soos blew his nose before he started talking again.

"You know I was so lucky to have Melody as my girlfriend back then. Eve…even when I pushed her away, she kept coming back, knowing that wallowing in my pain wasn't going to make it go away. She had personal experience way back when her hero, Mara Jade Skywalker, died. You know the character from the Star Wars books?"

"Yeah, I get ya."

"So anyways, Melody went through a depression similar to that of mine and understood why I was acting the way I was. Also, having gone through a similar experience, she knew the best way to heal the pain."

"How?" Soos asked.

"Simply put, lots and lots of emotional comforts. It took a while, but eventually, I returned to my normal self. I even managed to make amends with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and everyone else I'd turned away."

"Nice older dude. We sure are lucky to have such an awesome girl like Melody in our lives," stated Soos.

"Yeah I know what you mean younger dude," agreed older Soos.

The two just sat there in silence, neither knowing what else to say. At this point, Soos was fresh out of questions about his future. The main reason he wanted to go time travelling was to see a future where Dipper and Mabel, (two of his closest friends), realized they were meant to be best friends/best siblings, not worst enemies. Yet that didn't end up happening as the feud between the two of them seemed to have gotten worse, with neither of them desiring to fix things. The other reason being that he wanted to know his future: would he' become Mr. Mystery, take control of the Mystery Shack, marry Melody, have seven kids yadda, yadda; and now he knew.

So now what? What else did he wish to know? What should he ask his older self? How should he break this now awkward silence?

Eventually, Soos figured out what to do. "You know," he said, ending the silence. "I don't have any more questions to ask older dude."

Upon saying this, a small glowing clock symbol, (like the ones in the Time Cavern), appeared on Soos' chest, which shocked him and older Soos.

The same symbol also appeared simultaneously on the chests of Mason, Mabel, and Wendy; all of whom. (along with their future selves), were equally shocked.

The glow originating from the clock symbols began glowing brighter and brighter till it became a blinding, bright light. This caused the gangs future selves to cover their eyes as best as they could. When it appeared that the blinding light had finally faded, everyone opened their eyes to find that their past selves had completely, and utterly vanished.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN!**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for chapter number 21.**

 **Now if any of you are wondering why I named the unnamed doctor, Nofield, well the name just popped into my head when thinking up a name for him.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just so you all know, those modifications I mentioned that I'd do for Chapter 2: Truth be Told "Flashback" have been made.**

* * *

 **Fallen Pine Trees**

 **Chapter 21: End of the Branch**

"Oh man. What the hell just happened?" Wendy asked in a soar sounding voice. Which matched how she felt as she woke up. "I feel like I broke my firkin skull."

"Ugh my head feels like it just went on a super, double roller coaster fifty times," Mabel chimed in, also just waking up.

"Where are we dudes?" Soos asked while rubbing his sore head.

"Ugh," Mason moaned before standing up and taking in the gang's surroundings. "I think we're back in the Time Cavern."

"HEY KIDS!" Grunkle Stan shouted from outside the cave. "IF YOU'RE DONE TIME TRAVELING, THEN GET BACK HERE! THE DUCHESS APPROVES WILL BE ON IN HALF AN HOUR!"

A few minutes later the gang was sitting in the Stanmobile with Stan, recklessly, driving them back to the Mystery Shack. During the drive, the gang told Stan all about what they'd learned about the future. Well, what bits they could remember. For some reason, they couldn't remember a lot of what they discovered. Though they remembered enough to give Stan a basic understanding of how the mission went.

"Let me get this straight," Stan replied after he finished hearing what everyone had to say about their adventure. "You ended up in the Northwest's mansion, then went to the Mystery Shack, discovered your future careers, found out about who will be your future spouses' and the offspring's you produce with them. Then you learn that I'm apparently dead by this time. Not to mention that neither of you twins managed to recuperate with one another, while it seems, (in fact), to have gotten way worse than it already is. But you don't even remember HOW IT GOT WORSE, NOR HOW I FRICKEN DIED?! SO BASICALLY, THE MISSION WAS A COMPLETE FAILURE! I WASTED A WHOLE DAY OF NOT MAKING MONEY TO COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR THIS?!"

Nobody could give the old conman a reply when he was this furious; and also because they were all too exhausted from the day's events to even say another word. Seeing this, Stan just decided to let the matter drop till morning and allow himself to look forward to watching The Duchess Approves. But not before saying one last thing to Soos and Wendy. "You two are going to have to help me explain all this to the twins' parents tomorrow."

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"So you really went to the future?" Pacifica asked her boyfriend.

The young couple were both lying on pool floaties in the Northwest's pool while Mason told his girlfriend all about his latest, bizarre adventure.

"Yeah, twenty years to be exact," Mason responded.

"That's awesome. What did you see?"

"Strangely enough actually, I don't remember all the details from it. When we returned to the present, a whole lot of what I think we discovered just vanished from our minds. I think it might've been some sort of side effect from jumping between time periods."

"Then tell me what do you remember?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"Hmm, I do remember arriving at your mansion, although it wasn't just your mansion it was ours; as in your and "mine'."

This put a blush on Pacifica's face. "Wait are you saying that…"

"That we married in future," Mason finished. "Yes, yes we did. We even had two kids. And you, might I add, became even more gorgeous than you already are now. Not that I saying you aren't extremely beautiful, I mean you're an angle. But just imagine your beauty multiplied by a hundred. The results could destroy a calculator, or make a man's nose bleed like crazy. Men would probably fight to the death just to get…"

"Okay Mason I get it," Pacifica interrupted her boyfriend before floating over to him and planting a big one right on his lips.

Mmmmm ma

"So what else do you remember?" Pacifica asked afterwards. "Did you finally find out who the author is? Or did Mabel mess things up for you like she's done before?"

"Well I don't remember whether or not I learned of the author's identity, but I do remember hearing that something horrible will happen in the near future. I don't know what exactly will happen, but I do know it's going to be bad and that among these bad things, will include Grunkle Stan dying. And for some reason, I have a strong feeling that the author was the key to stopping all these horrible things from happening in the future. That means that in order to make sure whatever this threat is, I have to find the author before it happens.

As for Mabel, well after what she did to the Black Nova, it's a logical assumption that she somehow must've fucked everything up like she always does. And when I mean everything I mean not just for why most of my family turn against me, but also for how I, nor she, Soos and Wendy can't remember a good fraction of what we learned about the future."

"I thought you believed it to be a side effect from time travelling?"

"Well it's just a theory, but from the research, I've done about the Time Cavern, (along with my past experiences with her), it's more likely that Mabel's the one responsible for our memory loss."

"I'm honestly not surprised by this. Bet Soos and Wendy weren't happy when the Mystery Twins didn't reunite." Pacifica responded.

"Oh, they weren't." Mason verified. "Not to mention that Grunkle Stan and our parents were pissed off. They threatened to have me and Mabel sent home immediately after the end of summer because he didn't wanna have to deal with our parent's constant complaints about how he failed to stop all this. Luckily after a long phone call with them, they, (along with Grunkle Stan), agreed to let us stay at the Shack for the school year. They agreed because Mabel and I have made many good friends, have steady relationships going on, and since my Gold Eagle Academy scholarship is too good an opportunity to pass up. Though I'm being forced to move back into the attic with Mabel, (which sucks), for as long as we're both living in the Shack."

"Sheesh, sounds like you're being punished for something Mabel caused, again," Pacifica said.

"Oh yeah, big time. Luckily though, as soon as I'm eighteen, I'm going to move out of the Mystery Shack and live out my life without that accursed, former sister/friend ruining it," Mason responded.

"Amen to that," Pacifica said in agreement. "Now enough talk about that foolish idiot, and those mysterious threats. Let's just you and I have a nice, long, make out session."

Without another word, Pacifica reached over, grabbed Mason's arm, pulling him, (and the floaty he was lying on), right next to her, and started kissing him passionately. Mason in turn, quickly began kissing Pacifica back with equal passion, forgetting all about everything that had transpired the previous days, as they continued to make out, enjoying their time together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Nam… you… nam… got… nam… a date with… nam… Gabe?" Mabel asked Candy while both of them, (alongside Grenda), sat at some random table in the gravity Malls food court, eating ice cream. "As in Gabe, the puppet-loving guy I use to have a crush on?"

"Yeah," Candy said nervously. "I've sort of been stalking him since your sock opera failed a while back. He finally caught on to it a few days ago, and almost called the cops on me. I managed to talk him out of it though by showing him my paper on why puppets rule."

"When did you write a puppet paper?" Asked Grenda.

"In between the time I was hanging out with you guys, and stalking Gabe. He found the paper to be quite interesting. Interesting enough that he took me out to a date. It was great, he's so handsome, and charming," the last part she said dreamily, but then immediately snapping herself out of it. "So uh Mabel, you cool with me dating Gabe? Since you know, you had a thing for him a while back."

"Pfff. Nah. What happened between me and Gabe is ancient history. Besides," pulls out a picture of Mermando from her pocket, "I have my dream man now. The one who I'll spend the rest of my life with forever. This I know, for a fact."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us yesterday on the phone about how you, Soos, Wendy, and Dip-jerk travelled into the future," Grenda mentioned. "You never did tell us about our futures though."

"Honestly I don't remember," Mabel said in response. "When came back from the future, for some reason, a lot of what we saw just vanished from our heads. And of course, Dipper thinks that it was somehow all my FAULT!"

Upon saying this, Mabel dropped in head onto the table and starting crying, drawing the attention of a few nearby occupants. Grenda and Candy quickly took action with both of them comforting their bestie. They knew very well how much Mabel missed having her brother in her life. It hurt her dearly thinking how Dipper had become so mean to her. Which in turn hurt Candy and Grenda as they hated to see their best friend emotionally suffer like this.

"It's not your fault girl. Dipper's just gone completely over to the Darkside," Grenda said to Mabel in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah," Candy added in agreement. "Ever since Grenda and I met him during Summerween, we've both noticed how close he walked on the edge. Not a good sign if you ask me. Then he started dating Pacifica Northwest. Who like Palpatine did with Darth Vader, manipulated him until he became a cold-blooded monster who served a horrible tyrant. Though in this case, that tyrant is a rich, spoiled, diva whose life I want so badly…"

"A Candy," Grenda said. Snapping her fingers in front of Candy in order to get her to focus.

"Um yes. As I was saying, Pacifica's basically turned Dipper into Darth Vader. A man completely consumed by evil."

"Sniff, sniff. Bu… but di… didn't that Vader guy turns out to be a good guy in the end?" Mabel asked.

" **F.Y.I. Mabel's not a Star Wars fan. The only reason that she knows this is because Dipper and Soos are major fans, and had a Star Wars marathon right after the Stan retook the Mystery Shack. Which they forced Mabel and Grunkle Stan to participate in."**

Truth be told Mabel had tried to completely forget about Dipper. But they were twins. They shared an extremely strong bond; and while Mabel decided to live out her life without Dipper, she couldn't help but miss him badly. Deep down, she held on to the hope that the boy she knew as Dipper, her twin brother, and best friend was still inside "Mason". Yet despite this hope, after what she saw of them int he future, (or at least what she remembered), it seemed that Dipper, may, in fact, be gone forever.

"Yeah but not everyone can be saved," Candy pointed out. "Even if there's still good in Dipper, it won't be able to retake control till Pacifica is subtracted from the equation."

"Though that doesn't sound possible. Especially after the last time you tried to break them up at the Woodstick Festival way back," Grenda pointed out. "And the other options..."

"Are all wrong," Mabel finished, not sounding any happier than when she was before. "I get it guys. The Dipper I knew is gone. Maybe forever. Sigh."

Seeing as how talking about the problem failed to make things better, Candy decided to try a new approach.

"So anyway, how about we go do something fun?" She suggested. "Like maybe find Grenda a boyfriend since Mabel and I now one each?"

That put a smile on Mabel's face as she thought of it. "I'm in. It's time for the Love Doctors to take action."

"I'M IN!" Grenda shouted excitedly at the thought of getting a boyfriend.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Mabel said before jumping off of her seat and charging towards a random direction.

"YEAH!" Screamed Grenda while following Mabel in pursuit.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Candy screamed. Running off to join her best friends. All of whom had now completely forgotten about Mason.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a secluded area in the Gravity Falls forest**

"And you're definitely, positively, sure that they don't know of our plans that will transpire in the near future?" Bill asked.

"Yes my lord," responded the demon's most trusted/human henchman. "Everything related to Wierdmageddon was wiped from their memories the moment they returned to the Time Cavern."

"What about the old, washed up conman? Are you certain he didn't notice anything suspicious? Especially the flash from when you fired the gun?"

"Not to worry. From my past observations of him, I determined that he doesn't pay attention to anything unless its money related. Besides my men reported that the old fool had fallen asleep hours beforehand."

Bill did not seem convinced. "What about when you fired the gun? He must've been awakened by the flash that appeared when those twin brats and their lame friends returned to the present. Along with the second flash, from when you fired the gun, he would've surely noticed something suspicious now."

"True my spies did confirm that the sight of the first flash awakened the old fool, but he did not notice the second flash."

"How so?"

"Simple: I'd already had the memory gun all prepared beforehand, and was fully ready to fire it at any moment. When the flash that signified the return of our 'acquaintances' appeared, I immediately fired the gun, making the original flash appear as if it was becoming brighter. He didn't notice anything suspicious."

"Okay. Well, how exactly did you manage to avoid being caught when the twins and friends returned to the cave?"

"The effects of travelling through time, combined with those caused by the memory gun, resulted in all four of them falling unconscious immediately after their memories were wiped; they didn't get a chance to notice me at all. By the time they came to, I'd already turned myself invisible, thanks to the spell provided by you, my great and mighty supreme lord."

"Excellent!" Bill said approvingly. "Now tell me, have you determined if we succeed in our plans for dimensional domination? Or will those blasted twins along with their annoying friends and family stop us?"

"Sadly I have yet to learn of the results of the invasion my lord. However, from what I and my spies have heard on the streets, victory shall come to us, I mean you, with little, to no rebellion. As for the Pines, well my Intel also reports that the Pine Trees have Fallen!"

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Well, this is it. Fallen Pines Trees is done. I can't believe it but it's finally finished. I really enjoyed working on this story, it's one of my best.**

 **Just out of curiosity, which chapter of Fallen Pine Trees is your favourite? Please let me know in the reviews. Mine, I can't decide because they were, (in my opinion), all awesome.**

 **Now I do eventually plan on writing a story of Wierdmageddon, (the one that future Mason told the gang about), as well as a story that takes place around the time period that Mason, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy visit. But right now I need a break from this particular series. Instead, I'm going to focus on creating a story requested to me by retro mania. I also plan to work on volume 2 of my Atomic Puppet story.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for following, favouring, viewing, and reviewing Fallen Pine Trees. You all brought me real joy and helped encourage me to continue writing. You also gave me some awesome ideas and great feedback, which I really appreciate. Please feel free to leave me any reviews about what you thought of Fallen Pine Trees.**

 **Thank you, and goodbye : )**


End file.
